Diabolik lovers: A different person
by Sarkle4
Summary: A new girl will stay at the sakamaki mansion. She is not like the other brides. Who is she? Is she a good person? Is she even human? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own diabolik lovers!**

 **My OC**

 **Name: Candy Suppaidesu.**

 **Age: 17.**

 **Appearance: Long pink hair and turquoise eyes.**

 **Personallity: positive, crazy, happy, talented, always wants to try somthing new.**

I was sitting in the car and I was on my way to the Sakamaki mansion. I am the new sacrificaial bride which is kind of exciting! I can't wait to finally meet the Sakamakis! But they are vampires and who cares?! I don't have a family or friends so it dosen't matter if they suck me dry... WAIT! Why did i just think that? Of course it matters if they suck me dry! I don't want to die! If they try to kill me, I kill them! I have knifes and other weapons so they better stay away from me! I hope that we are going to have a great time together! I need to stay calm and not to scream or cry. I have to be a very polite lady which is very easy! I think... After a few minutes we was at the mansion.

I was getting out of the car and taking my luggage. I was standing in one place and waiting for something to happen. The car disappeard and still nothing happend. Why am I waiting here? I should knock. When I raised my hand to knock the door opend. Should I go in? Or not? I stood outside and waited for somebody to show up.

''You know it is kind of rude to make a lady wait!'' But nobody answerd. Looks like nobody is home... That means... LET'S PARTY! I slamed the door and ran into the house to the kichen. I AM SO HUNGRY! I looked through the frige and suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

''What are you doing?'' I jumped and screamd. I looked behind me and there was a tall young man with glasses and dark hair.

''I was looking for food?'' Great, now he will keep an extra eye on me.

''I am so sorry for my rudeness I promise it won't happen agian'' I bowed politely.

''So you are the new bride am I right?'' Asked the dark haired man.

''Yes I will be staying at your mansion.'' I said still bowing. ''Yes then let me show you to your room and by the way my name is Reiji Sakamaki the second oldest in the Sakamaki family.''

''My name is Candy Suppaidesu nice to meet you'' I said with a smile. He turned around and started to walk and I followed him to my room.

'' This is your room and please don't go alone and explore or go out of the mansion. The others will be here soon and then we can indrudoce ourselfs.'' After a few seaconds there where six boys in my room. I looked around and what I saw was just one word... HOTTIES!

''Then shall we begin?'' Asked Reiji

''Yes my name is Candy Suppaidesu nice to meet you all! I said with a warm smile. Then Reiji started to speak.

''He is the oldest son Shu'' He pointed on the blonde male who was sleeping on my bed. Suddenly I felt somthing wet on my neck. Turned around fast and slapt who ever it was. And then I starated to yell.

''WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! DO YOU KNOW HOW DIRTY I WAS!? I HAVEN'T SHOWERD IN A WHOLE WEEK!''

Everybody just looked at me and took a step back exept the one who was sleeping on the bed.

''Wow! looks like we have a very intresting girl here!'' Said the man who licked me.

'' And I am guessing that you are the most perverted here.'' I said under my breath.

''I am Laito the eldest of the triplets over there is Kanato with the teddy bear and Ayato who is over there.'' Said Laito and pointed at the red haird boy.

'' And the youngest son in Subaru who isn't here right now.'' Said Reiji.

''Even if you are dirty you still smell so good!'' said the boy with a hat. '

'And she looks just like cotton candy.'' Said the purple haird boy.

'' Oi! Ore-sama want to taste too! Said the red haird boy. I sat down on the floor and watched how they talked and disappeard.

Those who still were in my room was the triplets. They looked at me with hungry eyes. When they started to move forward my stomach made a very loud noice. I haven't eaten in many days becuse I was on diet and now the most wierdest thing happend. I saw food everywhere! My bed was of pizza and dounts. I looked around and saw talking food! There were a big pudding, a macaron and a big takoyaki. I went closer to the big talking takoyaki and started to lick it. It was cold but still tasted very good. The takoyaki talked to me but I did not understand a thing. When I bit in the takoykai I heard a scream. The food disappeard and I saw an arm with a bite mark.

'' WHAT THE HELL HUMAN!'' Yelled Ayato.

''I am so sorry Ayato-sama! I thougth you were food!'' I said and was hoping that he would forgive me.

'' I just was forced to diet before I came here and I didn't get to eat much...''

''Well it is dinner time now so we can go downstairs and eat! Said Laito the pervert.

 **In the dining room**

All the brothers was sitting around the table and a cute blonde girl. She had beautiful big pink eyes. I was looking for a place to sit and found one next to the blonde girl. I smiled to her and she smiled back.

''Hello! My name is Candy and you?'' I asked the blonde girl.

'' My name is Yui'' She said quietly. Why is she so quite? Is she afraid of somthing? Maybe she's afriad of Reiji? Well I can understand that, he looks pretty scary. I looked around the table and saw a boy with white hair. Is he Subaru? Everyone who was sitting around the table was cute or beautiful. That means that I am cute! Becuse I am also sitting at this tabel. When I took a closer look of everyone I felt inspired. That was a long time ago I felt that. I took a quick photograf and hide my phone before they know that I took a picture of them. When I am in my room agian I will paint. And finally the food was served! It was some kind of salad so I took the salad fork and waited for premision to eat.

''Enjoy'' said Reiji and I started to eat. When I looked at Yui I saw how she had problem to choose which fork she should use.

''Take the salad fork'' I whisperd to her.

''Which is the salad fork?'' She whisperd back. I pointed at the fork and she took it and started to eat.

''Thank you'' she said with a smile.

''You're welcome'' I smiled back. She looks like a really nice girl! I hope we will be good friends!

''Tomorrow night you will go to night school with us Candy. I will put your uniform in your room.'' Said Reiji.

'' Thank you'' I said. When everyone finished the next dish was served. When I saw what it was I froze. It was escargot which means snail in french. But it wasn't the snail that scared me it was the memories that I had from this dish. Everything went dark. I felt the anger, hate and sadness in me. I tried to stay calm but I couldn't. With a fast move I stood up and slamed the dish into the floor. Everyone stared at me.

''I have to excuse myself'' I said and walked out of the dining room. I found my rooms door and walked into the room. I locked it and wanted to forget all the bad memories of that horrible place. I started to cry and fell asleep on the floor.

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked my story! I am sorry if it was a little boring but it will be more interesting later on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kanato's P.O.V**

* * *

After Candy left nobody said a word. The only noise was the music from Shu's earphones. Yui still had a shocking expression after Candy slamed the food to the floor.

''I think we should pay a visit right teddy?'' I said to teddy. After dessert I walked to Candy's room. When I opened the door I saw Candy sleeping on the floor. Her face was wet and her eyes swollen. She looked so helpless and pathetic like a little doll. I like her much more than before but it was funny when she bit Ayato. I put teddy down and I picked her upp. I put her into her bed and took the ribbons out of her hair. I felt something hard inside the ribbons. I opend it and it was candy inside the ribbons.

''This is a very wierd girl right teddy?'' I ate the candy and it was kind of sour. Not that sweet taste other candys have. I looked at the girl again and saw her in pain and fear. It was very entertaining. I looked at her chanis and her wrists started to bleed. The chains were very tight on her. I licked the blood from her wrist. It was so sweet! Tomorrow I will have to take another sample. I picked up Teddy and went to our room.

 **Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

''Noooo!'' I screamed when I woke up from my nightmare and trembeld from fear. I looked out the window and saw that it was still light outside. The others are still sleeping. I looked around in my room and noticed that I was in my bed. I thought I fell asleep on the floor... Did I wake up and went to the bed and don't remember or one of the vampires payed me a visit...

'' What do you think Usa-chan?'' I asked my rabbit. I think it must be one of the vampire brothers. I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that I looked after my uniform and found it on the door knob. I got dressed and was looking for my ribbons. I found them on the floor. They were empty...

''Usa-chan... did you eat up my candy?'' Of course not! It was one of the brothers. Oh well! I looked at the clock and it was 4 pm.

I went down to the kichen to eat ''breakfast''. I made a quick sandwich and ate it. But I was craving for something sweet... I searched all over the kichen to find ingrediends for a cake. I put all the ingridiends in a bowl and mixed. After that I poured the batter into a shape and placed it into the oven. While I was waiting for the cake I made strawberry frosting. I love strawberry frosting! I took the cake out and started to decorate.

 **Kanato's P.O.V**

* * *

I heard noise from the kichen. I was curious who was up this early. I went to the kitchen with teddy in my arms. I saw Candy in the kitchen, she was decorating a cake.

''Good morning Kanato! or good night'' She said with a smile.

''What are you doing?'' I asked ignoring her smile.

''Cake! Becuse somebody ate my candy... And that somebody will pay for that! Right Usa-chan? She said to her stuffed bunny. She still had her chains on and it was still bleeding. Why did she not notice that?

''Why do you have chains on your writs?'' I asked.

''These? Well... for... style of course!'' She said clearly lying.

''You are such a bad liar. And you know that you are bleeding.''

''What! Really? Where?'' She asked confused.

''You really don't know?! You really are stupid! I answerd while laughing.

''I am not stupid! I am very stupid!'' She said. I started to laugh even more.

''But I am not the only one who is stupid. You too Kanato.'' I stopped to laugh immediately.

''Did you just call me stupid?'' I asked while I began to get angry.

''Yes I did. You are still just standing there and not attacking me.'' She answerd calmly.

''So do you want to be bitten so badly? I asked her.

''N-no it was just strange that you haven't bit me yet.'' She anwerd and was starting to get nervous. I went closer to Candy but she throwed the cake in my face.

''WHY DID YOU THROW THAT CAKE IN MY FACE!'' I yelled at her.

''WHY DID YOU COME CLOSER! MY PRECIOS CAKE IS RUINED NOW! IT'S YOUR FAULT!'' She yelled back.

''IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!'' I yelled agian.

''Now I have to make a new one'' She said tiredly.

''That won't be necessary. The limo is outside and waiting for us.'' Reiji said. I cleaned my face and went outside were the limo was.

''Wait!'' I stopped and saw Candy running after me.

''I am sorry for throwing that cake and it wasn't your fault but mine.'' She said nervously.

''It's okay but you will still get puished!'' I said to her.

''I know'' she answerd.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

We were sitting in the limo on our way to school. I sat next Yui and Laito and everyone was very quiet. I picked up my phone and posted some new pictures on instagram like my new room and the garden outside the mansion.

''Say cheese Yui!'' But she had that scared face.

''Yui are you okay? Or are you afraid of me? I asked her.

''N-no it's just...''

''You don't have to be afraid Yui I will protect you from these monsters! I said to her. A big smile came on her lips.

''Thank you'' she said still smiling.

''I have a question, are the brothers always this quiet?'' I asked the blonde girl.

''Yeah most of the time. They are not together so much'' Yui answerd.

''Well things is about to change.'' I said to myself.

''Can we take a picture together Yui?'' I asked her.

''S-sure!'' She answerd.

''Say cheese!''

'' Cheese!''

''WOW! We look so cute! Is it ok if I post it on instagram?'' I asked Yui.

''It is alright.'' She answerd.

''Laito! Let's also take a picture together! If you want?'' I asked Laito.

''Well if you really want to nufufu~'' He answerd. I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer.

''Now say cheese!''

''We look so fab! Do you agree Laito?''

''I always look good~''

''I am going to post it and write too fab for you'' I turned the radio on and when I realised that it was ''girls just wanna have fun by Cyndi Lauper'' I just had to sing along.

''Girls just wanna have fun! Come on Yui! You know this!'' We sang along all the way and then arrived to school.

 **Reiji's P.O.V**

* * *

We have finally arrived to school and they finally stopped to sing. I almost forgot the cranberry jucie I have to give to that girl.

''Here drink this'' I gave the box to Candy and she accepted it. She looked at the box very close.

''Is there somthing wrong?'' I asked her.

''I am just taking a closer look on the box. Becuse it looks like a normal cranberry box but it can be also poison. Who knows? Maybe you want to poison me. So I can't trust any of you.'' She answerd.

''It is just an ordinary cranberry juice. It is for those who has weak blood''

''Okey I understand...Wait a minute! Do you mean that I have weak blood?! HOW DARE YOU! I AM VERY HEALTHY ACTUALLY! YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL NOT DRINK THIS PIECE OF SHIT!'' She throwed the box to my head and then she got out of the car. After a few seconds she opened the door again.

''Which class am I going to agian?''

''You are going to the same class as Kanato, Ayato and Yui'' I answerd her.

''Yeey! Come on Yui! We have to go to class!'' And then the girls disappeard.

''Well that was interesting. Don't you think that Subaru?'' Laito asked Subaru.

''Every other girl just got scared but she just got very angry that never happend before'' Subaru answerd.

 **Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

''Wait a minute. Yui come here.'' I said to Yui.

''What is it?'' She asked.

''The boys are talking about us let's listen'' I whispered to her. They where just talking when Reiji just opened the door and I was not prepared for it.

''So you were listening to our little talk am I right?'' Reiji said to me.

''Maybe... Yes of course I did! That was juicy stuff you know.''

''Well you have to go to class you don't want to be late on your first day or I will punish you.''

''Fine, fine just calm down sir!'' I went after Yui and sat next to her. There was not much students in the classroom. I took my notebook and started to draw. It was going to be a long day...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well here is chapter 3! I hope it was funny and you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the review's!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

I was so bored in class that I write a story... About Kanato and Ayato... Being in love... And drawed pictuers to it. Why did I do it? WHY!

''What are you drawing?'' I heard a deep voice say behind me. I can't let him see what I did! He will kill me!

''N-nothing!'' I said to him.

''Really?'' With a fast move the red haired vampire took the drawing. After a few seconds he dropped it and froze.

''Is there somthing wrong?'' The teacher asked.

''N-no... I mean yes! I think Ayato has stroke! Yes! I will help him get to the nurse office. I answerd.

''Of course take care of him.''

''Yui don't let Kanato see that drawing or read the story but if he does bring him to the nurse office okay?'' I whispered to Yui.

''Okay'' She whispered back. I took Ayato to the nurse but the nurse was not there. Ayato was still spacing out.

''Earth to Ayato, earth to Ayato!'' I said to him but nothing happend. I went and brought a glass of water. I poured the water on Ayato's head and finally! He came back to reality.

''I am so sorry Ayato! I was just so bored and I am always doing crazy things when I am bored.'' Ayato looked at me and then his face was red as a tomato.

''WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ORE-SAMA!''

''Like I said I am sorry!''

''Well if you want me to be in a better mood...'' I knew what he was going to say. He came closer and closer to my neck. And my neck is very VERY ticklish. I wanted to hit Ayato with the vase behind me but I deserved it so I just standed there and waited, waited for the pain. When he was really close to my neck I was going to laugh but I stopped myself. I put my hand to my mouth so that I wouldn't laugh but he took my hand away.

''There is no need to be quiet'' He said to me. When he licked my neck I was at my limit. First I giggled a bit then I started laughing like crazy. Ayato released me and I fell on the floor still laughing.

''What's so funny?'' Ayato asked annoyed.

''I am sorry Ayato but my neck is very tickilish and I just couldn't help but laugh.'' I said very seriously and then started laughing agian. When Ayato was trying to bite me agian the door opend. Yui was draging Kanato who fainted and we all know why he fainted.

''Could someone help me please?'' Yui said while struggling with Kanato. I went to her and picked him up like it was nothing. Yui and Ayato looked at me with shocked eyes. When I noticed that I was holding Kanato in bridalstyle and not struggeling becuse he was heavy. They can't know my secret! I started acting that he was so heavy and Ayato came to help me.

''Yui can you bring a glass of water please?'' Yui nodded and brougth a glass of water. Ayato put Kanato down in a bed and then I poured the water all over Kanato's face and he opend his eyes. He sat up and looked at me and then at Ayato. He started to blush and looked away.

''I am sorry Kanato. You know what? I am going back to the classroom and bring the drawings and the story then burn it!'' But Kanato did not answer. He was very quiet.

I went out to buy some sweet drink to Kanato so that he hopefully start being himself again. When I was on my way to the vending machine I bumped in to someone.

''Hey! watch were you going!'' A girl said. '' I'm so sorry! Here let me help you.''

''Don't touch me! I can help myself.'' The girl had long blond hair and blue eyes. The girl stood up and some other girls ran to her asking if she was okay.I also stood up and was going to buy the drink.

''Wait!'' The girl said to me.

''I think I know you... Yes! You are the new girl. Am I right?''

''Yes, My name is Candy Suppaidesu.''

''Well me and my friends wanted to eat somewhere but we don't have money...''

''I don't have time for this so just leave me alone'' I said annoyed.

''How dare you talk back to me?! Do you know who I am?!''

''I don't even care who you are.''

''What the... Girls teach her a lesson'' Two girls held me down and then another girl punched me in the face. I started to bleed. I could easly break free and hit them but then they will know my secret. They took my money and walked away. I still had some cents so I could still buy a drink to Kanato. I went back to the nurse office and they were at the same spot I left them.

''Here you go Kanato some starwberry jucie!'' I gave the jucie box to Kanato but he didn't move.

''Then I am going to kidnap Teddy!'' I took Teddy and hugged the bear tightly.

''HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY TEDDY!'' He shouted to me and teleported in front of me. He grabbed my throat and began to strangle me. Suddenly he softened and looked at me worried.

''What happend to your face?'' He asked.

''I was in such a hurry that I walked into the wall.'' I lied. He released my throat and took Teddy.

''This isn't over yet. You will get your punishment when we get back.'' He said then disappared.

''Is that really true? That you walked into the wall?'' Ayato asked.

''Why would you care. I am only food to you.''

'' Who said that I care I am just curious.''

''I bumped into somone and she was one of the popular. She wanted money from me but I did not wanted to give her any. So she and her ''friends'' took it with violence.''

''Be more carefull next time'' Yui said and hugged me. I hugged her back and we standed there for a while. Yui helped me to clean my wounds and then the school was over. We sat in the limo on our way back to the mansion. I wonder what kind of punishment I will get...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for your support reverseharemfan1123, PuzzeldPapermint, 33381 and Huda823!**

* * *

 **Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

When we arrived to the mansion I rushed through the door and into my room. I locked it and began to do my homework. The homework was very easy or maybe I am too smart! Who knows... Well while I am waiting for dinner I am going to watch anime!

 _ **One hour later**_

Please! Please don't die! You have to live! NOOO! I cried when one of my favorite characters died. I was so SO close to throw my laptop through the window. But then how am I going to watch anime? When I was going to watch the next episode somebody knocked.

''What do you want!? I am busy!'' I yelled

''I am sorry! I just wanted to say dinner is ready'' Yui said. I ran to the door and opened it and hugged her.

''There is no need to be sorry. I am sorry because I yelled at you.''

''Come on let's eat!'' I said to Yui and dragged her to the dinning room. Everyone was already there and they waited for us. I sat next to Yui and Kanato. The food was served and everyone was very quiet. You could hear music from Shu's earphones and he was sitting very far from me.

''Why is it always so quiet? I mean if you don't talk I can just eat in my room and continune to watch anime. Or are you just shy becuse I am here as a stranger?''

''If you really want to go to your room then go nufu~'' Laito said.

''We really don't care'' Ayato said annoyed.

''Fine then I will do it! Yui follow me!'' We walked back to my room to eat.

''Do you watch anime?'' I asked Yui.

''No I don't...'' She answerd.

''Then let's watch some together!''

''Sure!'' She said with a smile. I wish Yui got her memories back when we were friends. I really miss her. I miss when we watched anime together, played cards or did challenges... Maybe if we do the same things we did back then she will remember.

''Let's watch ouran highschool host club! It is one of my favorites!''

''Okay''

 **Yui's P.O.V**

* * *

It was something familiar about Candy. Her smile, her voice, her kindness. Like I know her somewhere but don't remember.

''Is there something wrong?'' Candy asked.

''This maybe sound crazy but it feels like this had happend before.''

''That happens to me too! Like I dreamed that we are going to eat brocoli and the next day we are brocoli! Thats very wierd...''

''Are you done eating?'' Candy asked me.

''Yes and you?''

''I am also done! Give me the dishes and I will put them in the kichen.'' She took the dishes and walked out from the door. I continued to watch the show and it was very familiar like I already have watched it.

 **Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

I took the dishes to the kichen and looked out through the window. It was strarting to get light outside.

''Candy'' A voice suddely said. I screamed and throwed the dishes in the air. I ran to the dishes and catched all of them. I looked who it was and I saw the purple haired vampire.

''It was you, you really scared me! Were you looking after me?'' I asked Kanato.

''Yes, I did, I was going to give you your punishment.''

''Aha'' I putted the dishes down and waited for Kanato to come closer. He grabbed me and slamed me to the wall. He bit my shoulder and roughly sucked my blood. It was very painful but I have been through much more worse. Kanato suddenly stopped sucking.

''Your blood has an very interseting taste. I like it.'' He said and continuned sucking. I felt how I got weaker and weaker. And I always get angry when I am weak for a strange reason. I was looking for something to hit Kanato with. But then he will only get mad at me.

''Come on Candy! Use you chains for something good.'' A voice said in my head. ''Oh no you're back!'' I thought.

''Yes I am and I am more powerful too.''

''Please go away!''

''I can't becasue you need me.''

''Why would I need you?''

''So you can kill the vampires you know. Like we did back then. It was good when you could take revenge, right?''

''No it wasn't! I don't want to hurt other pepole any more!''

''But this is your fate Candy you can't run from it.''

''But I can change it.'' I shut out the voice inside my head and came back to reality. My chains started to thightend and that means that the evil me wanted to take over my body but she wasn't strong enough. As long as I have hope she can't take over me. I felt dizzy and everything was blurry. Then everything went black.

 **A/N: Here is chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you all for your support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yui's P.O.V**

* * *

I waited for Candy to come back but she didn't. It took quite a long time. Maybe one of the brothers have her? I went looking for her and saw Kanato holdig Candy in his arms.

''What happend?'' I asked Kanato worried.

''I may have drunk to much so she fainted.''He answerd.

''I can carry Candy to her bed.'' I said.

''Isn't she too heavy for you? Kanato asked. I ignored Kanato's quiestion and took Candy from Kanato's arms. I felt like I have already carryed Candy once in the past. I felt like a part was missing from me. There was so many secrets I didn't know.

I put Candy down in her bed. I turned off the lights and went back to my room. I fell asleep fast.

 _In Yui's dream_

I was in a beautiful garden with many flowers. The flowers had a wonderful scent. I walked around and I saw Candy under a big tree,sleeping. The wind started to blow and it started to get darker. Candy opened her eyes and looked at me. She didn't have those kind positive eyes but dark and evil. ''Yui'' She said and I woke up.

 _End of the dream_

My heart started to beat faster. Why was I scared? Maybe because it is something wrong with Candy? I didn't understand what the mening was with that dream. It was dark outside and school is going to start soon. I changed into my uniform and went down the stairs. It was strange that the brothers haven't visited me. I wonder where they are. I went looking for them and I heard noise from the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and I saw Candy making pancakes.

''Yui could you help me with the pancakes?'' She asked kindly.

''You don't have to if you don't want to.''

''Of course I will help'' I said with a smile. Candy smiled back.

''What do you need help with?'' I asked.

''Could you fill the pancakes with chocolate, strawberry jam or whipped cream?''

''Sure!'' I began to fill the pancakes with chocolate then the strawberry jam and then whipped cream. When we were done with the pancakes Candy put them all on a big plate and brougth it out to the dinning room. Everyone was sitting there and waited for the meal.

 **Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

Everyone was eating their pancakes and it wasn't quiet this time. Kanato and Ayato were fighting who's will be the last pancake while Laito giggled. Reiji told them to stop, and they were fighting like a real family. I miss that feelig, when I was always happy with my family. But my village burned down and I couldn't save my family.

''Is something wrong?'' Yui asked.

''No it's nothing I was just thinking.''I answerd.

After breakfast we were on our way to school. We went to class and nobody payed attention to the teacher exept me and Yui. It was very boring today too but I can't help it that I alredy know this. When the class ended I went to see what kind of activities they have. There was a wall with full of papers.

''Roles for a musical'' I read out loud. I took out a pencil and wrote my name on it.

''So you are going to be on a musical? How pathatic.'' A voice said behind my back. I turned around.

''Is there a problem with that? I said to that blonde girl who I saw yesterday.

''Well I think it is a stupid idea.'' She said

''I don't even care what you think. I am always better than you and you know that.'' I said to her.

''We'll finish this later.'' She said then walked away.

I went to the drama club to be a part of it. I went into the room and saw only few persons there.

''Hello. I came to the audition.''

They looked at me with bright smiles, like I was their savior. ''Of course!'' A girl said with short brown hair and green eyes.

''My name is Hikari and I am the leader of the club!'' She said smileing.

''My name is Candy Suppaidesu and I am new here. Nice to meet you all!'' I said and smiled back.

''So can you play any instruments?'' A boy asked with also brown hair and green eyes.

''Yes, I can play the violin, piano,gitarr, drums, harp well almost everything.'' I said.

''Can you sing and dance?'' Another girl asked with purple eyes and black hair.

''I wouldn't be here if I couldn't.'' I answerd.

''Then you're in!'' Hikari said.

''And by the way this is the rest of the club. This is my older brother Ryou and that is Violet.'' She said

''Nice to meet you.''I said.

''Well then we will see you tomorow.'' Hikari said.

''Yes bye for know! I said and went out. They look like really nice pepole! The limo was already outside. When I was sitting there and everyone else was alredy there.

''What took you so long?'' Ayato asked.

''I just signed myself to the drama club!'' I said

''You?! In a drama club? Don't make me laugh! Right teddy?'' Kanato said.

''You don't belive me? Fine! You don't have to. But when we have a preformence you have to go and watch it and if it is bad I will quit.'' I said.

''Fine'' Reiji said.

 **A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter! If you have any ideas or a new story I would gladly hear it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I thought doing a crossover for monster high and diabolik lovers or ouran highschool host club. What do you think? Is it a good idea? Would you read it? Please let me know.**

* * *

 **Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

'I am bored, I am bored,I am bored' I kept repeating in my head. What should I do?

I walked around in the mansion and looking for something fun to do. I went into a room with full of books. I looked around in the room and saw expiriment tubes and stuff. I smelled the liquid and it was some kind of drug.

''I wonder who's room is this'' I said. I continued look around and went to the book shelf.

''What are you doing in my room?'' A voice said behind my back. I jumped a little and turned around.

''So this is your room?'' I asked. Reiji looked at me and walked closer.

''I thought I told you not to explore.'' Reiji said.

''I am sorry, I will be leaving then.'' I said started to walk towards the door.

''But if you are already here why not use the opportunity.'' Reiji said with a smirk. Oh no! I thought.

''Please sit down.'' He said and pointed at a chair. I sat down and followed his orders.

''Would you like some tea?''He asked.

''N-no thank you'' I said. He was going to test his new drug on me isn't he? He put a cup filled with tea on the table.

''There you go.''He said and ignored my answer. I took the cup and smelled it. It had a little strange smell. But it couldn't hurt that bad. I drank a little and I felt very strange. I put the cup down and started panicking.

''So how do you feel?'' He asked calmly and taking out a notebook. My mouth and throat burned and I could barely talk.

''What is it? You can't talk?'' He asked. He was just like the teachers at that school, at that horrible place. I calmed down and the burning too. I took a deep breath. ''Now is the chance! You can kill him now!'' The voice said inside my head.

''No, I don't want to kill him.'' I said to her.

''But he is like the others you took reavenge on.''

''But he is a royal vampire!''

''You're right, I will think on a better plan.'' She said and then disappered. I looked at Reiji. He was waiting for me to answer.

''My mouth and throat burned and I couldn't talk. I also felt dizzy.'' I said while I stood up and walked out from the room. I went to the kitchen to drink water but I changed my mind, it would only make it worse.

I was in the living room and sat down on the couch. It was a very cold couch and weird. Am I sitting on something or someone? I saw that I was sitting on Shu. Now that I take a closer look at him, he lookes very familiar. Back in the village Edgar always had a friend with him. His name was also Shu... WAIT! Is he that Shu!? NO! That can't be! Maybe I should ask him when he wakes up. I was still sitting on him when he opened his eye.

''Do you need something?''He asked.

''I just wanted to ask a quick question.'' I said.

''Yes?'' He said annoyed.

''Did you know a boy called Edgar?

 **Shu's P.O.V**

* * *

After Candy said Edgar I opened both my eyes. ''Did you say Edgar?'' I asked.

''Yes, does that name sound familiar?'' She said. Who is she? How does she know about Edgar?

''It's none of your business.'' I said and turned on the volume.

''Oh...'' She said disappointed.

''Then I will go now. It's just I did know Edgar and...'' She started but didn't finish. She walked away. I ignored her and didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to listen to music and forget all about the past.

 **Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

I went back to my room. Shu did know Edgar didn't he... But he thinks he is dead so it is better not to tell him that he is alive but lost his memories just like Yui. But Edgar lost his memories by accident,not Yui. I sighed. How am I going to get Yui get her memories back? I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

We were sitting in silence. Nobody said a word. ''So... Any ideas for the performance?'' Hikari asked.

''I thought you already had an idea.'' I said.

''Well there isn't so many who want to be on the theater club and our shows is getting worse.'' Hiakri said, sad.

''How bad could it be?'' I asked.

''Once we dressed up as bananas'' Violet said.

''WHAT?! LET'S DO THAT!'' I yelled.

''No,no,no,no! I will never do that again!'' Violet said.

''Then we are going to make the best show EVER!'' I shouted and stod up on the table.

''We have to make a different show. A show that will blow their mind!

''But how are we going to do that?'' Ryou asked.

'' _You have to believe. You have to believe. That we are the best.''_ I started to sing.

'' _We are going to rule. So take a chance, and we will fly!''_ I went to the piano and started to play.

 _''We can fly to the moon if we want! We can do anything we want! Nothing can stop us! So come on and play, we can dance all night long! So come on! What are you waiting for?_ I kept on playing the piano.

 _''We will make this the best show ever!''_ Hikari sang.

 _''We can fly to the moon if we want! We can do anything we want! Nothing can stop us! So come on and play, we can dance all night long! So come on! What are you waiting for?''_ We all sang together. After we sang together the bell rang.

''Oh my! The next class is about to start! I have to go now!'' I said and packed my stuff.

''We will meet the same place and the same time tomorrow'' Hikari said. I quickly went to my next class. I sat next to Kanato. While the class went I finished the script to the show. I just have to show to the others! I smiled to myself. I was so happy.

''What are you smiling about?'' Kanato asked.

 **Kanato's P.O.V**

* * *

That smile. I just want to break her, make her fear me,cry and make her hate me.

''I just finished the script for the show. I am so exited!'' She said and jumped a little.

''It must be crap right Teddy?'' I said to my Teddy.

''Think what you want, I think it is great!'' She said with a brighter smile. We sat in the limo. I sat next to Candy and she was still smiling. I took the paper from her and tore it apart.

''KANATO!'' She yelled. Her smile disappered and tears were coming from her eyes.

''WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!'' She yelled again. We arrived to the mansion and she ran out,crying. Yui ran after her.

 **Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

That stupid Kanato! I went to my room still crying. Somebody knocked.

''Can I come in?'' Yui asked.

''Sure'' I snobbed. Yui came in and went to me. I hugged her and she hugged back. ''I am so sorry for what happend.'' She said.

''It's okay.'' I said and wiped away some tears.

''But I am going to take revenge on him!'' I said.

''Do you know where his room is?'' I asked Yui.

''No I don't'' She answerd.

''Then if we can't go to him, then he will come to us.'' I said. ''Are you ready dark Candy?'' I asked the voice inside my head. ''I am always ready.'' She answerd. We went to the kitchen to find some sweets.

''Have you found anything?'' Yui asked.

''No. I think Kanato ate everything up.'' I answerd.

''What are you guys doing?'' Laito asked.

''We are going to take revenge on Kanato but we can't find any sweets.'' I said.

''Well I think Kanato has it in his room.'' Laito said.

''Oh! I have some candy hidden in my room!'' I yelled and rushed back to my room. I was looking for my candy.

''Why do you have candy hidden in your room?'' Laito asked.

''I am hiding them from somebody.'' I answerd.

''From who? Kanato?'' Yui asked.

''No, from me.'' I said.

''I FOUND IT!'' I yelled with candies in my hand. ''Now we just have to place them on the floor and hopefully Kanato will follow it!''

''I don't think Kanato would do that.'' Laito said.

''But I want to at least try.'' I said.

''Why do you even hide the candy from you?'' Laito asked.

''I don't want to have a sugar rush because I will maybe set the mansion on fire.'' I said. We put the candy on the floor and we saw Kanato. He noticed the candy. He said something to Teddy but I didn't hear or care. He started to pick up the candies. I have preperd a basket with tomatos to throw at Kanato. I took some and jumped on Kanato. He was supriesd.

''Suprise suprise!'' I said while pressed the tomato into his mouth. I smeared the tomato all over his face, hair, everywhere. He looked like he was bleeding. Laito was laughing and Yui was worried.

''What the hell!?''

 **Ayato's P.O.V**

* * *

I saw Candy on Kanato. There was some red stains everywhere. Candy turned aroud and had a creepy smile on her face, even creepier then Kanato's.

''Isn't it obvious? I am trying to kill Kanato.'' She said and looked at me with a very creepy face. Kanato did not say anything, he was just laying there. How could she posibily kill Kanato?

''Tomato head'' Candy suddenly said.

''How dare you call me the big ore-sama tomato head?!'' And she throwed a tomato in my head.

''See, a tomato is on your head which means tomato head! Get it?'' She said

''And also, how could I kill Kanato? I would be already dead nufu~.'' Her wrist's was beelding much more. She stood up.

''My misson is complete.'' She said and left.

''Are you alright Kanato?'' I asked him.

''She will get her punishment soon.''Kanato said,angry.

Everyone went back to there rooms. I should also punish Candy. I haven't tasted her blood yet and I will make it very painful.


	9. Chapter 9

**Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

I walked through the halls like a zombie. I was tired and my eyes was swollen. I opened the door for the theater club. ''Hello Candy!'' Hikari said cherfully.

''What happened!? Are you okay!?'' Violet asked.

''I...I...The script...It...it...It is done!'' I yelled.

''Really?'' All the three asked at the same time.

''Yes but...Kanato ripped apart...''

''Oh...'' They said disapointed.

''But I made copies!''

''WHAT!? How!?'' They yelled.

''I was so bored in class and when I was finished there was so much time left so I made more! I hid the copies and was holding only one paper. Kanato thought that I had only one and ripped it. I faked that it was the last one so he won't think that I have more!'' I said.

''How did you know that Kanato would do that?'' Hikari asked.

''He is sadistic, he enjoys see other in pain and suffering.''

When the bell rang everyone went back to their classes. The time went fast and we were already sitting in the limo.

''We have been invited to a bal.'' Reiji suddenly said. It got my attention and I looked at him.

''Really?'' I asked.

''Yes and we have to bring the sacrificial brides too,sadly.'' He muttered.

''WHAT?!'' Everyone said at the same time.

''Why do we have to go?'' Subaru asked.

''Because our father invited us and we can't say no. He also wanted to meet our new guest'' Reiji said and looked at me. I smiled towards him.

''Of course he wants to meet me! I am a very good person!'' I said. But he just rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Is it true? Am I a good person? But I killed many pepole. Actually vampires... Yes, I am a vampire hunter, the best too. I looked through the window. I saw somebody. I took a closer look. The person looked at me with glowing eyes. CRAP! THEY ARE AFTER ME! I hid but she can see through things. ''SHIT!'' I said out loud.

''Is there something wrong?'' Reiji asked ,annoyed.

''You can say that.'' I said. The limo was going fast and she can't run very fast. I looked though the window again and the girl disappered. I saw something move in the trees. It was a guy. He is also after me. And he was very fast. We are going to have a problem...

We arrived. I was waiting for everyone to go. ''Are you coming Candy?'' Yui asked.

''No, not yet. But go ahead. We will meet in your room okay?'' I asked with a smile. She nodded and went into the mansion. I was waiting outside the garden.

''YOU TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!?'' The girl yelled at me. Tears welling from her eyes.

''Calm down,ghost.'' The boy said.

''So you finally found me. I thought it would be sooner.'' I said.

 **Laito's P.O.V**

* * *

I heard voices outside and I was corious who it was. I went outside and saw Candy with two other. ''YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!'' A girl said with white eyes and white hair.

''But I don't hate you, ghost.'' Candy said with a smirk. It was something different about her. Her voice was evil and her eyes was dark.

''We have no choise but to kill you,two-faced.'' A boy said with yellow eyes and black hair. Why did he call Candy two-faced?

''Go ahead, flash.'' Candy said and the boy attacked her. Candy moved away fast and didn't get hit. The boy tried again but Candy hit him and he fell.

''You know that I am better then you right? And you always forget,I will teach you a lesson.''Candy said taking out a knife from her pocket. She cutted the boy and was going to do more but stopped.

''You know what? I am not into the mood to kill somebody so you can leave. But say to the others that I am more powerful than ever. So if you want to live don't go near of me.'' Candy said,smirking.

''Y-you MONSTER!'' The girl said.

''Ghost,I know you still like me right?'' Candy asked.

''NO! LIKE I SAID. I HATE YOU!''

''I love you too,ghost.'' Candy said. She was just like me. Almost. The girl helped the boy up and they left. Candy was just standig there with the knife in her hand. ''I hope you liked our little show.'' Candy said.

''Yes, it was very interesting nufufu~'' I said.

''Good'' She said and left.

 **Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

I went back to the mansion and collapsed. The pain from the chains got worse and worse. Which means dark Candy is trying to take over my body. And I didn't gave the premision. Blood came from my wrists and it hurt more. I walked slowly to Yui's room but failed. I fell. Yui opened the door. ''CANDY!? CANDY ARE YOU OKAY?!'' She asked.

''Yui'' I said and everything went black.

 **Yui's P.O.V**

* * *

''Candy!'' I went to her. She was still brething.

''She just fainted. She isn't dead. What a relief!'' I said. I picked her up and put her in my bed. ''Nufufu,So bitch-chan is helping the other bitch-chan.'' Laito said.

''Y-Yes, she fainted. Do you know what happened to her?'' I asked Laito.

''Well I don't know why she fainted but I now what she did before she fainted.'' Laito answerd.

''What did she do?'' I asked again.

''Why do you want to know? You know she as a private life bitch-chan.'' He said

''I know but...I really want to know.'' I said,quietly.

''Fine I will tell you becuse you are so cute today.''

''Well Candy was outside and she was with two others. They called her two-faced and she called them ghost and flash I think.'' He said. Ghost and flash? Why are those names so familiar?

''They had a little interesting fight ~''

''Oh'' It was all I said.

''You know I am kind of thirsty.'' He said.

''L-Laito-kun!'' I started to panic. He came closer. I couldn't do anything against him. I fell down. He came closer and closer. He licked my inner thigh. He was going to bite me and suck my blood. He sucked me roughly and fast. It started to get blurry and I was going to faint.

''I am sorry bitch-chan but your blood is so good and sweet!'' He said but everything went black.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

I woke up and I noticed that I was in Yui's room. How did I get here? I looked around and I saw Yui on the floor. She had an bite mark on her inner thigh. Poor little Yui. Always trying to protect others when she can't even protect herself. Thats why I am here for her. I picked her up and put her in the bed. I was thinkig about the bal. I don't have a dress to wear. I walked around in the mansion. I was bored. I wanted to eat something sweet but I have no candies left. I went back to my room.

''Usa-chan please help me! I don't know what to do anymore!'' I said.

''That's a great idea Usa-chan! I can paint!'' I started to draw a bird, a blue bird in a cage. Inside the cage it was gray and black but outside the cage it was colourful. When I paint or draw or do other activeiteis I can express my feelings. I felt like singing for some strange reason.

 _''Twinkle twinkle little star...''_ I started to sing but got interrupted by Kanato yelling.

''AYATO! YOU ATE THE LAST PUDDING DIDN'T YOU!? YOU ARE DEAD!'' He yelled. I opened the door and Ayato ran into it.

''Oh! I am so sorry Ayato!'' I said while giggleing. He stood up and looked at me with his green eyes. He walked in to my room and found my drawning. If I could guess he is going to rip it apart.

''Nice drawing'' He said and picked it up.

''Thank you'' I said and was waiting when he was going to rip it apart. In a fast move he did it. After a few seconds later Kanato came in and jumped on Ayato.

''Well I am not bored anymore but you destroyed my work so thank you and curse you.'' I said to them but they didn't care.

''Could you just shut up!'' I heard somebody yell. And it was Subaru. He looked like he was going to explode.

''Sorry Subaru but I don't have a remote to them.'' I said like I actually meant it.

''Tch!'' Was the only thing he said before disappering.

After a few minutes they stopped and walked away.

''We are not finshed yet Ayato.'' Kanato said.

''What could you do to me the big ore-sama!'' Then they left. Alone once again... I didn't want to draw anymore so I went outside to the garden. It is beautiful, the roses glowed in the moonlight. I looked around and saw Subaru. Should I go and say hi? Or not? Before I knew it I was infront of him.

''H-hi Subaru...'' I said nervously. Subaru didn't answer and looked away. I went closer to him.

''I-if you w-want you could d-drink my b-blood...'' I stammered and exposed my neck. He looked at me supriesed with his beautiful red eyes. Why do I do this? Is it becuase of his beauty? Or because of earlier? I don't know...

''Candy! You idiot! Why did you say that!?' dark Candy said inside my head. I didn't reply to her. He went closer and took my wrist. He pulled me closer to him. He shrunk his fangs into my neck. He sucked harshly and I felt how it was starting to get blurry. He isn't trying to suck me dry right? Shit! Why did I let my guard down! I tried to pull away but he was too strong. I tried again and it worked but he ripped my clothes off which exposed my whole back. Oh no! This is bad! Really bad!

 **Subaru's P.O.V**

* * *

Her back was filled with burn marks and scars. On her back stod many words like filthy, foolish,stupid,prisoner,criminal and dangreous. She looked down.

''Please... Don't look at me...'' She said with a sad and quiet tone. I took a step forward, my mind went blank. Candy didn't move and she was still looking down. I hugged her from behind and licked her shoulder where the word filthy was. She didn't shove me away, she just stod still.

 **Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

It felt horrible ,I was so afraid that I couldn't move. Tears started to fell from my eyes. 'Why? Why am I so scared? Is it becase I realised how helpless I really am?' I thought.

''Candy, I can help you. Please let me take over now.'' dark Candy said to me. I relaxed. How lucky. She is so fearless and strong...

 **Dark Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

I felt how Subaru's tongue toched my shoulder. I shiverd a little. Why is he doing this? I pushed him away and looked into his eyes, his beauty can't affect me. He looked at me with wide eyes.

''Don't ever do this again to me.'' I said in a dark tone. I turned around and started to walk towards the mansion but he grabed my wrist. The chains got thighter and it hurted even more. It started to bleed.

''Who are you?'' He asked. I smirked.

''Just a girl with a sad past...''

 **A/N : Finally! I maneged to update it! Sorry! But I will try to update faster!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

The bal is going to be soon and we have to find me a dress. A dress that dosen't show my back with all the scars, the scars from my horrible past. I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I tried to smile but failed. I started to cry insted. Is this how it is going to be? Then I don't want to be here anymore... But I have to stay here, for Yui. Somebody suddenly knocked.

''Who is it?'' I asked.

''It is Yui, may I come in?' She said.

''Of course, just come in.'' I answerd. She came in. When I saw her cute face I just realized how much I really miss her. More tears came from my eyes. Yui came closer and hugged me.

''Yui.. I-I have to tell you something...'' I whispered

''Yes?'' She whispered back.

''I know why they sent you here...''

 **Yui's P.O.V**

* * *

When she said those words I froze. How did she know that?

''You see.. Your 'father'..'' She started to say but couldn't finish.

''Come on, ladies. We have to choose you a dress to the bal tomorrow.'' Reiji said suddenly.

''I will tell you about it later,I will see you later in your room.'' Candy said quickly and moved away slowly. She smiled to Reiji and changed her mood.

''Let's go!'' She said cheerfully and started to walk out. Reiji sighed and I followed them. We went into a room full of dresses,gowns and other stuff. The other brothers were already there looking at the different clothes. There were long and short ones with many colouers like blue,green,yellow and pink. There were also black and white ones. Laito picked many clothes and pushed me in the dressing room.

''Try these!~'' He said cheerfully. I looked at them. There was a cute pink one so I tried it on first. I walked out from the dressing room.

''Wow bitch-chan! It really suits you!

''T-thank you Laito-kun.'' I said and looked down. Candy walked closer to me.

''You really look cute in it!'' She said and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked into her eyes and had a strange feeling. Had this happend before? It feels like I had went shopping with Candy once...

 **Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

I saw how Yui looked at me strangely. She must have got a feeling that we did something simillar before. It happend before she lost her memories. We got a mission togheter. Yes Yui was also a vampire hunter but wasn't very active like me. She did other things with Seiji, her 'father'. For the first time we went to a misson togeher,to a bal. We had to disgiuse ourselfs to keep our identites safe. We went there as a couple. I dressed myself as a boy and she had a brown wig. We learned to dance together and chose a dress. Maybe she reamemberd when we chose a dress and I said the same thing. It really does work!

But.. The dresses. Why?! Why dose all the dresses have to show so much of my back! They will see all my ugly scars...

''Come on Candy! Be more active! Here!'' Laito said and gave me a few dresses. He pushed me into the dressing room. I tried on one of the dresses and looked into the mirror. You could see the scars and burn marks. I noticed that I was missing one on my shoulder. The filthy one... Could it be?! When Subaru licked me!? I stared at my shouder.

''It really did disappear.'' I said quietly.

''How long are you going to be in there!'' Ayato yelled. I guess he don't really like me after what I have done to him that's why he is so mean to me.

''I don't really like this dress, or any of these..'' I replied to them.

''Come on! It can't look that bad! Or I will come in'' Laito said.

''Don't! I'm naked!'' I yelled but it wasn't true.

''Really? Let me see!'' He asked exited. I shouldn't have said that.

''No,no,no,no,no NO! That is unaccaptable! unacceptable!'' I yelled and walked out from the dressing room. The dress exposed much of my back but my hair was very long so it coverd it.

''It looks really good on you!'' Yui said and looked at it closer.

''Why don't you like it?'' Laito asked. I looked at the simple blue dress. It was very pretty and was my style but it showed too much skin.

''It's just.. Shows too much skin! And all the other vampires maybe will notice me and drink my blood!'' I said and looked at Laito.

''She's right.'' Subaru said. I looked at him and smiled but he didn't look at me.

''Then we will think of a solution then.'' Reiji said.

After that we went back to our rooms. I put the dress on the bed and sighed. I didn't feel well. I just wanted to jump of from the window and burn the whole mansion down.

''The only thing that can make me feel better is...Alcohol'' I went around to find some. There must be somewhere. I can't talk about my past without it. I looked through my room and found some under my bed.

''Why is there under my bed? Was it I who put it there? I don't reamember...'' I said while holding the bottle. ''Oh well!''

 _After that one bottle..._

I felt so dizzy and couldn't think clear. I started to walk towards Yui's room. I knocked carefully.

 **Yui's P.O.V**

* * *

I heard knock. It must be Candy or one of the brothers. I went to the door and opened it. I saw Candy. She didn't look very well. She looked...drunk...

''Yui!'' She said and hugged me. She smelled alcohol.

''Are you drunk?'' I asked her. She putted her finger on my mouth. ''Shhhh, nobody needs to know...''She whispered and smiled then letted me go. She sat down on my bed.

''You know why I'm here so...I guess I will just tell you...'' She suddenly got very serious. I walked to her and sat beside her.

''You see...You're like on a misson... To find your Adam...'' She started to say. I didn't excaly understand what she was starting to say but I just nodded and listened.

''And I am here to protect you... Or at least try... The problem is... I can't promise anything.. I mean... I could die or you could die or both of us can... I can't promise you a happy ending but choose wisley... Everything is on you...'' She said and then stood up. She started to walk towards the door.

''What do you mean? What Adam? Happy ending? I don't understand...'' I asked confused. She turned around and looked at me with a little smile.

''You will understand soon once you get your memories back...'' She replied and disappered. I was still sitting on the bed. I had no clue what she was trying to say.

 **Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

I walked out from her room. I wanted a hug. I wanted somebodys touch. Anybodys touch. I didn't care who it was or what kind of touch it was. I bumped into someone. I looked up and looked into a pair of green glowing eyes. I smiled and hugged him who ever it was. It felt nice. I heard someone giggle. It must be Laito.

 **Laito's P.O.V**

* * *

I was a little supried when Candy hugged me. But she looked very cute when she hugged me. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. She looked up with her cute girly turqouise eyes. She looked so weak,helpless and cute. Then a big smile was on her face.

''I didn't notice that you had a ribbon on your hat.'' She said and looked at my fedora. She then began to touch my hair. ''Your hair is so soft! How do you do it? What kind of product do you use? Or is it because you are a vampire and you have to look good all the time? Please tell me your secret!''

''Why would you like to know?''

''B-because...because...'' She started to say but fell asleep on my shoulder. I smiled and picked her up. I put her in her bed and chagened her into a night gown. She was sleeping so pacefully. I layed beside her and fell asleep too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

Darkness. Darkness everywhere. I couldn't see anything, just black. I was sitting down on the cold ground,without hope,without a goal. Suddenly I could see a light. A girl showed up. She had long blue hair and glowing blue eyes. She smiled at me and offered me a hand. I took her hand and stood up. I felt how a smile was on my face. My face was a little wet, was I crying? I looked around and I could see broken houses. Before I could see more the girl put her hand on my eyes and I couldn't see anything. Her hand was very warm and soft.

''Don't look. You don't want to see this horribe mess.'' She said with a gentle voice. I recognized that voice. This voice... I hear it everyday... Was this... Dark Candy?

''Are you?...'' Before I could finish she moved her hand away and looked into my eyes. She was very beautiful. She stroked my cheek softly and smiled. She didn't say anything. Soon she was gone and I woke up. That dream was very... Calming... and.. strange... I tried to sit up but fell back. My head... It hurts really badly. RealIy really badly! Why did I have to drink last night? I looked at the time and sighed. I need to get up soon... I have a meeting with the club today. I looked to the side and saw somebody sleeping peacefully on my bed. I smiled. It was Laito. His face was so peaceful and cute. His hat was off and his hair was all messy. He did have his clothes on so nothing happend. I stroked his hair carefully, not to wake him up. He moved a little and I quickly moved my hand away. I don't have time for this. I changed and went down to the kitchen. From the window I could see the beautiful sunset. I ate and was starting to walk towards the door but...

''Where do you think you are going?'' A voice asked. It was deep and strict so it must be Reiji. I turned around and saw him standig there, watching me.

''I was going to school?...''

''But it's too early and we won't go to the school today. The bal reamember?''

''Oh yeah... That. I knew that! But I have to go today!''

''I'm sorry but you can't go there alone and I don't think anyone would follow you to school.''

''You got a point...''

Looks like I won't go to school today... Well it can't be helped! There is the bal tonight!

''I should prepare myself then... Bye Reiji!''

I turned around and walked back to my room. I sighed and noticed that Laito was still in my bed. I felt the pain in my head again. I haven't drunken anything today... Maybe I should... I quicky ran down to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. It felt a little better. I washed the glass and went to my room once again. Time to get dressed! But... Isn't too early?... Oh well! I will get changed anyway. I took the blue dress and took off my clothes. I changed into the beautiful dress. I looked inside the mirror and turned around.

''What kind of hairstyle would fit to this dress?'' I asked myself. I started to play with my hair but my choise was to keep it down. It fitted me the best. I looked over to my bed and totally forgot about Laito but luckly he wasn't there anymore.

I still had more time before we had to sit in the car so I decided to go for a little walk. I needed some freash air. After last nights drinking... Why did I do that? I feel so stupid! I felt the fresh air. It felt nice, feeling the cold air aganist my skin. I stood in one place for a while closing my eyes to feel it more. It was so quiet and peaceful... But it wouldn't last for too long... But just a little more. It feels like there is no problem. Everything is fine, everything is good. Nothing wrong...

 **A/N: Sorry for posting sooo late. Just got very busy. But I will try post sooner. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

''Sitting in the car! The car is driving! Everyone is quiet! Yey! Yey! Yey!~ On our way to the bal! It will be so beautiful!~''

 **Reiji's P.O.V**

* * *

Never... Never again I want to sit beside Candy hearing her sing. It's awful... Awful...Somebody please help.. Help me...

 **Kanato's P.O.V**

* * *

I looked over to Candy and Reiji. A painful exprecion was on Reiji's face. I can understand that. The lyrics of that song is awful and annoying. And her voice too. I covered Teddy's ears so that he wouldn't have to listend to that horrible song. ''I'm sorry Teddy...''

 **Subaru's P.O.V**

* * *

I had my eyes closed and tried to lock out Candy's singing. It was very annoying. When will we finally arrive? When? I am so close to punch the car door but tried to hold it in. I don't want to fix it later.

 **Shu's P.O.V**

* * *

The music was the highest volume but I still heard Candy sing. I tried to ignore it but couldn't. It was too loud...

 **Ayato's P.O.V**

* * *

Why can't she just be quiet! She is so annoying. That stupid song! I am going to kill myself if she doesn't stop soon.

 **Laito's P.O.V**

* * *

It was very amusing to watch my brothers painful and annoiyed exprecions. All of them had to listen to her very bad song. We tried to make her stop signing but she only sang louder and louder. Now nobdy dares to make a sound...

 **Yui's P.O.V**

* * *

I felt a little bad for the Sakamaki's. They really showed that they didn't like Candy's singing.

''Um... Candy? My head hurts a little... Could you sing a little quieter please?'' I put my hand on her knee carefully and gave her a small smile. She looked at me and stopped immediately.

''Sorry! Was I that loud? I'm so sorry Yui! I didn't mean to!''

''It's okay Candy... It wasn't your fault...''

''Does your head still hurt?''

''It's a little better now... Thank you..'' I gave her another smile and she smiled back and hugged me. The brothers just looked at me as I was their savior even Shu and Reiji. I just smiled nervously to them.

''I can sing you another more calming song if you want?'' The brothers shook their head quickly.

''N-no thanks... I will be fine...''

''Oh, okay then...'' She stopped hugging me and smiled kindly towards me while the others was relieved. The car stopped which meant we arrived. Candy had an excited look on her face. She must be very happy and excited about this bal. ''Come on Yui! Let's go!'' Candy said happily and grabbed my hand. I started to get that wierd dejavu feeling again. I noticed then that Candy had a white suit insted of the blue dress. I got very confused and evreything changed. The Sakamaki's weren't with us anymore. After that everything went black. What was that just now? A hallucination?

 **Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

When I took her hand I noticed that she had fainted. Before she fell I caught her. The boys were supriesed that she suddenly fainted. We went back inside the car and waited for her to wake up. Reiji told us that it was important that we showed up to tonights bal so we can't go back to the mansion. But I wonder why she fainted so suddenly? Maybe... She remembered something... From the past... I started to smile again. Yui will soon get all her past memories back... But is this a really good idea? It maybe it is safer that she doesn't reamember but it's too late now... I guess I just have to wait and see...

 **Yui's P.O.V**

* * *

There was a bal. I had a long pink dress... With flowers on it. I was dancing with somebody... The person had a white suit... With short pink hair... Big turquose eyes... Was that Candy? No... That can't be. She has long hair... Not short... We danced around and the whole ballroom was beautiful. The candels lit up the whole room but it was still a little bit dark. Roses were everywhere. The person holded me thightly and moved closer to my ear.

''Okay Yui... Just as planned... Do everything I say.'' The voice was just like Candy's. So it must be her! All I did was nodding. She gave me a gun and after that everything was on fire. I quickly opened my eyes and started to tremble. What I just saw was horrible!

 **Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

Yui finally woke up but she looked very scared. Her face was all pale and she was trembling. Which memory did she see?... Think... It must be something with the bal... Right! It was when me and Yui went on a mission together... I did dress up as a boy... Everything was happy and cute when we got there but after the first dance... Things wasn't that happy anymore... I can understand why Yui got so scared... Poor little girl... Giving her memories back was a bad idea afterall... But I was so desperate to have her back... I miss her, I miss her very much... But even without her memories.. She is still the same right? I'm such an idiot... Now she has to suffer... Like living with vampires is not enough already...

''You are finally awake Yui. We can go in now... Would you like some water perhaps?'' Reiji suddenly spoke.

''Y-yes...'' Yui answed and nodded. She looked at me with a scared look on her face. Was she scared of me now? I gave her a kind smile but she just looked down. This was a horrible idea... I won't get her back like this. She will only be afraid of me. Stupid... Stupid!

After Yui drank up her glass of water we got out of the car. Everyone was quiet... Even me... I wasn't that excited anymore... I just want to go back to the mansion and lock myself up in my room... Yui was walking beside Ayato and I walked behind them. Soon after we were inside I saw something I never would have thought I would... My childhood friends...


	14. Chapter 14

**Reiji's P.O.V**

* * *

Finally we have arrived... But now there is another problem... Candy. In the car when everybody told her to stop singing she continued but louder. But if she does the same thing at the bal then I have to punish her... But I don't think she will do anything now... After Yui fainted and woke up again she wasn't smiling anymore. She looked sad,not that I really care. Right now she is walking behind Ayato and Yui like a sad duck with her nose down, staring down on the floor to her feet. So even Candy can be sad like this... But I really hope she won't do the same thing as last time when we ate snails... I said to them that it is very importatnt that they don't serve any snails tonight becuse our 'lady' is 'allergic' to it. Then I don't have to worry about the snails but... There are other things too... Like she will break a vase or something...

 **Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

I know this is a bal but... Maybe there is a music room somewhere! I just have to find a 8 million yen vase and break it... But I'm not in the mood right now. Reiji must be happy about that... Right now I see four pepole that meant alot to me... And still do... But I thought they were all dead. Or maybe they don't remember me either. Why does everybody forget about me!?

''I won't... I will allways remember you Candy...'' A voice suddenly said. It was dark Candy... I actullay missed her a little bit... Just a little. She is nice sometimes but sometimes she is kind of evil and cruel to others but somehow she is always nice to me. I wish I could hear her thoughts... It's not fair that she can hear mine...

''Go and have fun Candy, have fun while you can okay?'' She said with a kind and soft voice. A smile appeard on my face again. Let the fun begin!

 **Reiji's P.O.V**

* * *

A smile was on Candy's face again...Should I be worried? But it wouldn't be good if she would be sad the whole night so it's okay. I hope... I noticed that the Mukamis were here too and Candy stared at them. But why? Did she know them? No, that can't be. I tried to ignore that and started to talk with some of the guests and the hosts. I introduced Yui and Candy. Candy smiled and bowed politely. Yui did the same. I need to keep an eye on Candy...

The night continued and it was actually kind of nice. Everyone talked to each other and it had an nice atmosphere which never happened before but why? Why did it happen this time? I was standing in one place and tried to figure out why it had such a warm and nice atmosphere.

''Excuse me.'' A voice suddenly spoke. I woke up from my thinking and turned my head around to see who it was and I saw a smiling Ruki. I was kind of suprised to see him smile.

''Do I bother you or something?'' He asked still smiling.

''No. I was just thinking about something. Did you want something?''

''Not really... You were thinking about why it is such a warm feeling in the room right?''

''Yeah. I was. Have you also noticed?''

'' I have. But that girl... Candy right? She who has that long pink hair?''

''Yes. She is actually staying with us... Did she do something unpleasant?''

''I don't think so. I think she is the one who is making this nice and warm feeling right now. Look.'' I turned my head towards Candy and saw how she was happily talking to some guests. She was smiling and they were smilig. I even saw Shu during the night. I thought he would be somewhere else sleeping or something like that but he wasn't.. Laito was actually behaving and nobody caused troube... That was very wierd... I thought that this night would be a big disaster but it was an very big success...

 **Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

Everyone was smiling... Everyone... Pepole was talking to each other happily and dancing. I love this feeling and slowly forgot about the thing with Yui. She was also smilng and came up to me.

''Wanna dance with me?'' She asked with a beautiful smile on her face.

''Of course!'' I smiled back and took her hand. We started to dance to the music. Looks like she isn't afraid of me now... Which is good! Later Ayato came.

''May I have this dance?'' he asked Yui and offered her his hand.

''Yes.'' She replied softly with a smile while taking Ayato's hand. Soon they started to dance away from me. After they left I felt somebody tap my back. I turned around to see who it was. I met a pair of green glowing eyes with a smile on his face.

''A beautiful lady like you shouldn't be alone on the dancefloor... May I take the pleasure to dance with you?'' Laito offered his hand while I happily took it.

''You may take the pleasure'' I replied with a smile. He pulled me closer to himself while he put his hand around my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder. Slowly we started to dance. Ayato and Yui were also dancing while I saw Kanato eating sweetes all by himself. I couldn't leave him like that...

''Excuse me for a minute...'' I slowly let his hand go and bowed while I started to walk to Kanato. Laito was still smiling and soon started to dance with somebody else. Kanato looked up when he noticed that I was walking towards him but he looked down on his plate with the cake again. He was holding teddy close to his chest.

''May I join you?'' I asked with a smile. He just nodded and avoided eyecontact with me. I sat down on a chair beside him and looked at his cake.

''I also want cake!''

''Go and get yourself... You won't get any from me.''

''But where did you get it then?''

''Go and find it.''

''Why are you so rude to me Kanato... Fine... I will be back soon then...'' I stood up and started to search for cake. I couldn't find it so I asked somebody who was eating cake. They replied that it was the last slice and there was nothing left. I came back to Kanato and sat beside him again.

''So? Where is your cake?'' Kanato asked.

''It's gone... There is nothing left... Nothing...''

 **Kanato's P.O.V**

* * *

I wanted to give cake to Candy when she came back and said there wasn't anything left but...

''You... Can have... Mine...'' A very slow and quiet voice spoke. I hugged teddy thighter and tried to hold myself not to yell...

''Azusa...'' I whispered to myself. Candy looked up at him with a smile.

''Are you sure? If you give it to me then you won't have any cake anymore...''

''I...Don't really...Like...Sweets...'' Azusa handed the cake to Candy while she accepted it. How can somebody not like sweets!?

''I will be back soon...'' Candy stood up and walked away leaving me and Azusa alone. We didn't say a word to each other.

''Candy... That's her name...right?'' Azusa suddenly asked.

''Yeah...'' I replied and hoped that Candy would be back soon. I don't want to be alone with him... After a few minutes she finally came back. It felt like years.

''Sorry for the wait! I hope I didn't take too long...''

''It took very much time... I won't forgive you for that...'' I looked down to teddy and had a displeased exprecion.

''Kanato... Please forgive me! I didn't mean to! Please don't be angry at me!'' She begged but I ignored her. She sighed and looked at Azusa then. She gave him the slice of cake he gave her earlier.

'' You like spicy food don't you? I put some chili pepper on it so it's spicy now... Here Azusa...'' Azusa eyes winded and took the plate from her.

''Thank you...'' He said quietly then left. His reaction was a little wierd. Why did he act like that?

''Let's dance Kanato!'' Candy suddenly said then grapped my arm and pulled me to the dance floor. I was still holding teddy and follwed her to the floor. Soon we started to dance. She was smiling the whole time which annoyed me a little but soon a smlie was on my face too. I started to enjoy the dance. This bal wasn't boring as I thought it would be!

 **A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reveiws! It made me smile and happy! I'll be posting the next chapeter as soon as I can! I hope you all had a wonderful christmas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

The night was wonderful. It felt like nothing could go wrong but... Everything is possible... I was dancing with Kanato and noticed that he had a small smile on his face. Later he was dancing with teddy. It looked very cute. I was also dancing wth Reiji later with Subaru too... I actually danced with all the brothers except Shu and Ayato. After all that dancing I was about to go and get a drink for myself but I felt somebody tap my back. Who was it this time? I turned around and noticed it was Ruki. My eyes winded.

''R-Ruki...'' I whisperd and looked at him with wide eyes.

''What's wrong?'' He asked while he had a soft smile. Did he remember me? Or?

''N-nothing! Can I get you a drink or something?'' I asked quickly.

''I was about to get something-''

''I will bring it right away!'' With quick steps I disappered and breathed out. I don't know why but I felt nervous... I took two glasses and slowly started to go towards Ruki but i tripped and fell, dropping the drinks to the floor. The glass broke and everything went silent. I quickly got up and was about to pick up the pieces but stopped. I can cut myself easliy and blood will come out... I don't think the vampiers could hold themselfs if something like that happened and the night would be destroyed... I can't let that happen... Suddenly I felt somebody touch my hair. I looked up and saw it was my boss. He had that kind smile he always had. He looks so harmless but he isn't... He wanted to check on me if I was going insane or something... I hate him so much... But I have to do what he says... It was he who 'saved' me...

''I see... You used that small brain of yours for once... But you are still bleeding...'' After that he left. I looked around to see where I was bleeding. Then I noticed that my wrist was bleeding... I totally forgot about the chains... I got used to the pain from my chains so I didn't notice it... I do have a small brain...

''Candy! We have to go now! Before the vampires will attack!'' Dark Candy yelled. I looked around and noticed how everyones eyes glowed. Exept for the Mukamis and the Sakamakis...

''Is everything okay?!'' Yui came running while Reiji and Ruki followed. I just nodded and stood up.

''I'm bleeding... We should go now...''

''You're right. We should.'' Reiji nodded and started to walk. He bowed then excused himself and the others. Yui smiled and told the other boys that we will be going. I sat in the car and waited for the others. The blood dripped on my dress so it's all ruined now... And I ruined the night... I missed my chance to talk to the mukamis... I did talk to them but just I little... I feel horrible right now... I want a hug! A big warm hug! Please somebody! Anybody! I can't stand it! I sighed and tried not to cry in the car. I didn't want to make a scene...

''Candy? Are you alright?'' Yui asked while giving me a worried look.

''Yes...I'm fine...''

''Does it hurt somewhere?''

''No... I'm fine... Really... Don't worry about me...''

''Okay...'' She gave me a warm smile. Yui... Please.. Don't give me that smile... I don't deserve it...

We arrived. The whole car was quiet under the whole ride... My wrists finally stopped to bleed... I quickly got out of the car and went to my room without saying anything. Nobody stopped me or said anything... I locked myself inside the bathroom and looked down on my wrists again. I should take my chains off but... I'm afraid... I'm afraid something bad will happen if I do... Dark Candy doesn't say anything either... She should say that I should take them off or keep them... I never would have thought that I need her... But I need her now. I need her right now...

It was very quiet inside the whole mansion... I was sitting on the floor inside the bathroom, looking at my chains thinking if I should take them off or not. I still had my dress on and the dress had blood stains on it... I'm tired...Very very tired... I could barly keep my eyes open. I want to sleep and forget about all of this... I want to go home but... Where is home? Soon I fell asleep on the bathroom floor, with a bloody dress and bloody wrists...

There was another dream... I was walking around alone on a field filled with colourful flowers. The sun shone brightly and there was not a singel cloud on the sky. I continued to walk when I reached a very big tree. Under the tree stood a person with long beautiful blue hair. I ran up to the person with a big smile on my face. She heard me and turned around while she spread her arms. I jumped at her while I hugged her thightly. She was very warm... The person started to stroke me hair softly while I closed my eyes. She felt like a mother to me...

''Time to wake up again Candy... And wake up as soon as possible...'' She whispered softly into my ear. While I opened my eyes again I noticed how it was very dark now... Clouds, dark clouds were all over the sky and covered the sun. The flowers lost its colour and it was just so cold now... The arms that was wrapped around me were also cold... When I looked up I saw myself... Or she looked like me... She was smirking at me and took hold of my hair just like my boss did in the past... I hated that feeling. I noticed that I couldn't move. I couldn't wake up. Everything felt so real...

''Have sweet nightmares Candy...'' Said the one who looked like me only she had a different voice. It was nothing like dark Candy's... Or mine... Who is she? Is she me? Is she the real dark Candy? Then who is the other girl... The one with the blue hair? I'm so confused... What is happening to me?! My eyes windend. I still couldn't wake up... Soon everything was on fire. Just like when my village burnt down...

''Soon you will learn the truth... Soon you will know everthing you need to know...'' A voice blew through the wind. A voice I know... Dark Candy's... The cold arms which was wrapped around me soon moved away. She was still looking at me with a smirk. I tried to look away but I coudn't... It got warmer from the fire... Just another nightmare from my past... Screaming was heard. Everywere... I still didn't move. Tears slowly ran down through my cheeks. Why do I have to see and hear this over and over again?

Soon I finally woke up. I didn't have to have that nighmare now... But I noticed I wasn't in the bathroom anymore... And this isn't my room either... Oh no... Who's room is it!? Where am I?! What time is it?! How long did I sleep? Are the other ones even alive? Help me!


	16. Chapter 16

**Kanato's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the floor waiting for Candy to wake up. I don't know why I even brought her here... I could just left her on the bathroom floor but... I don't know. I just had a feeling that I couldn't... But that doesn't mean I like her! I sighed and looked at Teddy. His empty eyes just stared at me... He was my only friend. I don't need anybody else as long as I have Teddy.

After a few hours later she began to wake up. She sat up and looked around confused. She didn't say anything. I was still sitting on the floor while I held teddy thightly in my arms. I just watched her quietly. It looked like she didn't notice me, she didn't see me at all. Soon her eyes widened and got out from the bed.

''School!'' Candy exclaimed but she tripped on her dress and fell on me. I noticed that she wasn't very heavy and Candy didn't move away. She stayed on me while she was breating heavily.

''I'm sorry...'' Candy whispered. Her head was on my chest and her whole body was very warm. Her hair smelled just like candy. She continued to breath heavily and I had a feeling something wasn't right.

''Could you please get off me Candy? You are heavy'' I suddenly said. She did get heavier and her body was hot like fire.

''I wish I could. But I can't move. But you can throw me to the side Kanato... If I'm that heavy...'' Her voice was quiet and sounded weak, very weak. I slowly began to wonder if she was sick. I rolled my eyes and slowly sat up while I wrapped my arms around her.

''You are so cold..'' She said in her quiet weak voice while she snuggled into me. I didn't say anything and just stood up while I put her down on the bed. Candy didn't move at all and continued to take slow deep breaths. Her face was very pale, paler than usual. A small weak smile was on her face. I put my hand on her forehead then moved it away. She was so burning hot that I almost burnt myself. Candy just continued to smile at me.

''You are burning hot Candy! I'll go and get Reiji!'' I ran out from the room towards Reiji. I didn't know why I was so worried about her but I was.

 **Candy's P.O.V**

Kanato left. He even left teddy on the floor... I thought it was strange that he did. I couldn't move, I couldn't move at all. I felt like I could burn up any minuet now. I stared up at the celing and waited for Kanato to come back... At least I hoped that he would come back... I hated to feel this weak. Like I can't do anything without anyone elses help. But it's hard to stay strong all the time. Never show a singel weakness to anyone. My smile slowly disappered. Why should I even smile? I felt how the blood dried on my skin under the chains. It didn't feel good at all. It was a horrible feeling. I could barely keep my eyes open anymore. Was I really going to be sick? I hope not... I really hope not. As soon as I closed my eyes I felt a cold hand on my forehead once again. I noticed it wasn't Kanato's this time. I wanted to open my eyes but they were too heavy.

''It's just a cold. Don't worry Kanato. She will be fine soon. Candy just needs to rest.'' I heard Reiji's voice speaking. Soon I couldn't hear anything and fell into a deep sleep.

 **Reiji's P.O.V**

As soon as Kanato told me that something was wrong with Candy I rushed over to her. The face Kanato was making made me very worried. He didn't even have his teddy with him. I saw Candy on the bed. Her eyes were closed and she took deep breaths. I out my hand on her forehead and noticed how hot she was. I guessed it was just a cold. And I hoped so. She didn't look like she was in pain. It looked more like she was tired, very tired. I noticed that she still had her chains on her wrist. Why didn't she take them off yet? Kanato looked at Candy and I could see how worried he was. I stroke his head carefully to calm him down. He didn't move away and continued to look at her

''It's just a cold. Don't worry Kanato. She will be fine soon. Candy just needs to rest.'' I said to calm Kanato down. He just nodded slowly then picked up teddy. I slowly walked out from the room and began to walk towards my own. School wasn't until tomorrow.

''I really hope she will get better soon...'' I said quetly to myself when I was in my room alone. I sat down on my chair and began to read.

 **Kanato's P.O.V**

I held Teddy very thight and just looked at Candy who was sleeping in my bed. I sighed and slowly began to walk out from the room towards the kitchen. I needed sweets to calm me down. I hope Yui is awake so that she could make some for me. And I was lucky. She was in the kitchen. She didn't do anything special. She just sat there.

''Yui. Make me sweets.'' I walked closer to her. Yui looked at me with her pink eyes and nodded.

''What kind of sweets would you like?'' Her voice was soft and not weak like Candy's was... Yui even smiled. How could she?

'' Anything. I just want it to be sweet.'' I replied to her while I looked down. Yui began to mix the things into a bowl. I sat down and waited for her to be done. She still had a smile on her face. After a few minuets she was finally done. She put the muffins infront of me.

''I hope you will like them Kanato.'' She smiled happily. I didn't say anything and just began to eat. It was actually pretty good. Yui sat down beside me and watched me eat. Her smile soon faded.

''Kanato? Are you alright?'' She suddenly asked. I got a little bit suprised. I looked at her.

''Of course I am...'' I replied quietly the looked down.

''But you don't look like it...''

''Just leave me alone Yui!'' I suddenly yelled and ran away. Why does she have to be so annoying? And why do I care? Why am I so worried about Candy? She is just a human. Just another annoying human who can't do anything... But somehow... Candy does make me feel a little bit better... But how can she do that? I stopped to run and walked out to the garden. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. She would be fine... She will...


	17. Chapter 17

**Yui's P.O.V**

* * *

It's been a day since the ball. I haven't seen Candy at all after that. She didn't even showed up when it was dinner. I was starting to get worried. When I asked Ayato about it he didn't care much and didn't know where she was. I asked then Reiji and he told that Candy was sick and that I shouldn't worry much.

I was getting dressed because it was school. The brothers were already outside and waited for me. I noticed that Candy wasn't there either... Looks like she is still sick... When I sat in the car no sound was made. Everyone was quiet, very quiet. Without Candy... It was colorless... We then soon arrived to school. Everyone went to class without saying a word. Just like before but... Something did seem different... But I don't know what... Oh well. Time for class.

As soon as class ended a girl came up to me. She was a little bit taller than me but very cute with her big green eyes and short brown hair. I wonder if she is a human.

''Hello. I'm Hikari. I just wanted to ask if you knew where Candy is?'' Her voice was a little bit worried but kind. I don't think she is a bad person.

''Hi. I'm Yui... She is just sick so she couldn't come to school today. Don't worry.'' I replied to her.

''I see... Well thank you for telling me.'' She gave me a small smile then turned around and left. I watched her leave and wondered how she knew Candy. Were they in the same class perhaps? But Candy is in the same class as me. And I never saw Hikari before... Strange. I noticed another girl and it looked like she was looking for something or someone. She had beautiful long curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. She looked at me then quickly looked away. I could see that she was worried but hid it. Was she also looking for Candy?

Soon the bell rang and I rushed to the next lesson. Ayato and Kanato were already there and an empty seat... Where Candy usually sat.

 **Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

I slowly began to wake up and noticed how quiet it was... Too quiet. Looks like nobody is home... I sat up slowly and looked around. I was in Kanato's bed. Why was I here? They could have put me in my own bed. I looked around and noticed a note beside me. I picked it up and read it.

'' _There is some medicine and water for you down in the kitchen and some sweets too. Please rest and don't move too much. - R''_

That was what was on the note. It must have been from Reiji. I sighed softly and laid down on the bed once again. Rest? How can I possibly rest? With all these things going on... I'm afraid... I'm scared... There is nothing I can do...

While I moved in the bed I felt something. It was another note. The hand-writing was different from Reiji's so it must be from someone else.

 _''I hope you are safe... Take care of yourself...''_

I read it over and over again until tears filled my eyes. Somebody cares... I wondered who it could be from. Kanato? Yui? Who? I slowly began to cry. I wonder if my crying voice can reach someone... I wish somebody would hear me and come here to me... But no one hears... I'm all alone... And it will always be that way... But why? Why does it have to be like this? I don't want it... I want to change it...

I was laying in Kanato's bed while I cried like a helpless girl. I wish somebody could be here and comfort me... But I have to stay strong and don't let anyone break my heart... especially the Sakamaki brothers... After a few minuets I finally stopped to cry. I slowly sat up and wiped my tears away. I felt a little better now. When I first came here... My first thought was to kill them... But now... I don't want to. And I will get trouble for that. Now that I know that my team mates wants to kill me. I have to be careful.

After about an hour later I went to the kitchen. I need to eat something. I saw sweets prepeard and a glass of water. It made me smile and I walked closer to them. I wonder who made them... I brought some to the table and began to eat. They were... Delicious! Soon I finished and stood up. I washed the dishes and cleaned up a little bit. It was the least I could do. I still felt a little bit weak... Before I went back to my room I wrote a note and put it on the table. After that I went to my room and sat down on my bed. I began to draw. I got more tired and soon I fell asleep on my bed. The note I didn't know who it was from was inside my hand and I held it thightly. The pencil fell down from my hand and rolled down on the floor. The mansion was very quiet. The only thing that was heard was the wind which blew very lightly and my heart beat... It was very quiet and lonely.

 **Dark Candy's P.O.V**

* * *

I felt so helpless. I can't do anything... Candy is crying and I can't comfort her... The only thing I can do right now is to protect her from her nightmare self...Luna... There is nothing else I can do... But I'm getting weaker while she is getting stronger...

''Victoria... How long are you going to have me trapped here... You know sooner or later I'm going to take over Candy's body...'' Luna said. Candy thinks I'm just her dark side but actually I'm another person who had a body once... My name is actually Victoria. While Luna is actually the bad guy which I try to protect her from... That's why Candy sees nightmares... It is becuase of her...

''Shut up Luna... I will protect her as long as I can.'' I told her. I don't want to hear her voice right now.

''Victoria... You know that you can kill me right? It would make everything easier right? Or wait... You can't kill me because you have some feelings for me? Is it pity? Or is it maybe love?...'' I could hear on her voice that she enjoyed messing with me...

''Of course not... If I kill you than all of us dies... Then my misson is failed...''

''I see...'' After that she was quiet once again. I noticed that she left Candy alone this time. She didn't give her any nightmares... I wonder why... Maybe her powers are weak right now... I sighed softly. It's good that Candy can't hear us... Only when we want her to hear us. But what kind of feelings do I have for them? Do I love Candy? Or do I only want to protect her... Or like Luna said... I love her... I don't know. And I don't want to think about it either. I can't think about love right now. It doesn't even matter. I maybe should also rest... It would give me more energy. Soon everything went black. None of us dreamt just slept.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yui's P.O.V**

School finally ended. Everyone rushed out from the school and I did the same. I sat inside the car and soon the brothers joined. The car began to drive back the the mansion. I really hope Candy is alright. We soon arrived. When the car stopped I opened the door and tried to hold myself from running inside.

''Pancake... What's the rush?'' Ayato asked. I stopped and looked at him.

''I just want to check if Candy is alright... I'm very worried about her.'' Ayato stepped out from the car and took my hand. I felt how my face heated up. Why did he take my hand?

''Ayato?''

''She will be fine. Don't worry about her... Reiji takes care of her.'' His voice was soft and gentle. I just nodded and looked down at our hands which were tangled together. I coldn't help but blush. His cold hand was touching my warm hand... Ayato the walked inside the mansion and pulled me with him. I noticed that something was wrong with Ayato... But what? He continued to walk and didn't let go from my hand.

''A-Ayato? Where are we going?'' He didn't say anything and continued to walk. He then stopped and turned around. His green eyes stared into my pink ones. He stroked my cheek then moved my hair away from my neck. He is going to bite me isn't he?... But to my suprise he just put his head on my shoulder. His other hand was still holding mine. I didn't move and didn't know what to do. I didn't push him away and just let him have his head on my shoulder. My heart began to beat faster and I noticed how warm I became.

''You are warm...'' Ayato suddenly said. His voice was still soft and quiet. I didn't know what to say so I just blushed more. Then I began to smile. I put my other hand on his head and began to stroke his head carefully. We stood like that for a while. But I wonder why Ayato was like this right now... And why I was blushing... Was it because I love him? I don't know. Later Ayato pulled his head away and looked at me. Before I realized it his cold lips were on mine. I couldn't believe it... He is kissing me... I didn't pull away from him and let him kiss me. I felt how my knees got weaker and I couldn't stand anymore. Ayato slowly moved me towards a wall and pushed me against it. I slowly closed my eyes and began to kiss him back. Soon he pulled away and brushed my hair out of the way once again and bit my neck. I opened my eyes a little and let him do that. My mind went completly blank. He then stopped to drink and licked my neck carefully.

''Don't leave me... You are only mine...'' He whispered into my ear.

''I won't... I promise...'' I whispered back before I passed out. It was too much for me. Why did Ayato kiss me? Why now?

 **Ayato's P.O.V**

Yui passed out in my arms. Did I drink too much blood? I don't know... I carefully picked her up and went to her room. I had a nightmare last night. About losing Yui. It made me worried and it made me act strange. I have realized how much she actually meant to me. I don't want her to leave me... I don't want to lose her... She is mine and only mine. I put Yui down on her bed and sat down beside her. I stroked her cheek carefully and hoped she wouldn't wake up to it. It's good that the others are busy now... So I can be with Yui alone... Not even Laito bothers us... Was it because of Candy? I don't know nor do I care. As long as I have Yui...

 **Kanato's P.O.V.**

I went to my room after Ayato and Yui left. I noticed that Candy wasn't in my bed anymore. I quickly went to Candy's room to see if she was there and she was. She slept peacefully on her bed while papers sourended her. On the papars there were something on them... Reiji... And... Me? Why did she draw us? I hope she didn't do anything emberssesing but looks like she didn't. I picked up the one she drew of me. It looked just like me... And beside me there was a beautiful bird. I don't know why but the drawing looked very sad and lonely... I put it down beside her and watched her sleep. Soon Laito came into the room as well.

''How is she?'' Laito asked. I looked at him and wondered why he even cared about her.

''She's just sleeping I guess...'' I saw a pink stuffed rabbit on the floor. I picked it up and put it beside Candy.

''I see...'' He looked at her and smiled. I wonder what made him smlie... I noticed that he looked at Candy's hand. Did she have something there? I tried to look but Candy moved her hand away and continued to sleep. Now that I saw that Candy was feeling better I walked out from the room and left Candy alone with Laito. I went to my own room and sat down on my own bed. I noticed that there was something on the table. It was cake. I looked at it closer and beside the cake there was a note.

 _''Thank you for letting me sleep on your bed. I feel much better now. - Candy''_

It was from Candy... I picked up the cake and began to eat it. It was delicous! Did Candy make this for me? Well she has to thank me in some way... I maybe should take her to a place... I wonder how she would react to it...

 **Laito's P.O.V**

I watched Candy sleep for a while. Her breahts were slow and soft while she was holding the note I wrote for her thighly. Did that mean so much for her? I wonder why... I looked at her drawings a little bit closer. They all were somehow sad and lonely. She moved a little in her sleep. I maybe should leave her to rest and come back when she has woken up. But it feels wierd that I care about her like this... But I'm very courios about who she actually is. I want to know about her... I want to knnow everything about her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Candy's P.O.V**

I slowly began to wake up. I didn't dream anything... Which was actually good. I didn't sit up just continued to lay there a little longer. Many things were around me but I didn't care. What happened yeasterday? Oh... Right... I was sick. So I had to stay from school. And it was today I had to meet Hikari and the others.. Maybe... I should just quit? Too much is going on already... I can already see the others disapointed faces infront of me... Well... I can't help it. I sighed softly and turned to the side. All the papers I drew before I fell asleep fell down on the floor. I noticed something in my hand. It was the note... But it was crumpled up now... I smiled softly and slowly sat up. It was very quiet in the mansion so they must be sleeping or are in school. I felt much better already so I thought I would go to the kitchen and make something again but then I fell down on the bed again and couldn't get up. Before I knew it I was sleeping again.

 **Kanato's P.O.V**

Candy didn't follow us to school once again. When we went to check on her she was still sleeping. Reiji told us to let her sleep so we went without her. I saw Yui talking with another girl but I didn't care about it much. Ayato was always close Yui, always.

After school I went to check on Candy again. She was awake now but didn't move. She just laid there and looked up at the celing. When she noticed I went inside a smile appeard on her face and looked at me. Was she actually happy do see me?

''Hello Kanato.'' She said with a soft voice.

''Hi...'' I had teddy in my arms and walked closer to her then sat down on the edge of the bed. Candy slowly sat up and continued to smile.

''How was school?''

''Bad.'' I replied and looked down at teddy.

''Why? What happened?''

''Nothing! Just hurry up and get well already!'' I suddenly stood up and went out from the room. Why did I yell at her? Why did I get so upset? I hate this...

 **Laito's P.O.V**

I was walking towards Candy's room when I noticed Kanato stepping out from the door and slammed it after him. Then with angry steps went back to his own. What happened? I opened the door carefully and stepped inside. What I saw was a confused Candy sitting on the bed. But when she saw me a big happy smile came across her face. I walked closer to her then sat down on the edge of the bed.

''Kanato was here wasn't he?''

''Yes he was.''

''Did something happen?''

''Nothing special. I only asked about how it was in school and such... Then he said it was bad and I asked why. He suddenly began to yell and said nothing, just hurry up and get well already... Something like that...'' She then looked down and her smile disappeard for a second but it soon came back.

''I see... Were you hurt about that?''

''A little bit actually... I thought I said something wrong or I was just simply annoiyng... But I don't even know why I care about that...'' Without thinking I just hugged her. I don't really know why but she was cute. She just hugged me back. Her whole body was warm, warming my cold one. I was close to her neck so I moved her hair away then licked her neck and after that I bit her gently. Candy looked well now so I thought she wouldn't mind and she didn't. She actually just let me and didn't move at all. Her arms were wrapped around me thightly. I noticed how sweet and warm her blood was. I didn't even know her blood was actuallt this good...

 **Candy's P.O.V**

My heart was beating very fast. From the moment when Laito hugged me. Why? Why do I have this warm feeling? I don't understand... I had my arms thightly wrapped around him while he drank my blood. Letting him just drink my blood without resisting. What's happening to me? Later he pulled away. I felt weak once again. I looked into his eyes, his green glowing eyes. My heart was still beating fast.

''It was you who left the note... Right?'' My voice was quiet for some reason.

''Which note?'' He was smiling and I could see that he knew what I was talking about.

''You know... The note...'' My vision got blurry. I couldn't say anything more. I don't want to sleep anymore. But I couldn't keep my eyes open. It's all Laito's fault... For making me feel like this. For getting me feeling this weak. Soon I blacked out. Everything went just black.

 **Laito's P.O.V**

After Candy blacked out I laid her down on the bed then pulled the quilt on her. I went out from the room when I did that and went to my own. I hope she will get better soon. I sat down on my bed and slowly put my hat down. I sighed and laid down. Candy is sleeping right now... I have no idea what Yui does. Maybe I should go and visit her? But... I'm not thirsty. Then why should I? I sighed once again then closed my eyes.

I I elt muc better


	20. Chapter 20

**Candy's P.O.V**

The next day I felt much better. But I woke up late so I couldn't go to school. But when they others came home Kanato asked me if I wanted to go to a place with him and I accepted. We picked roses, red ones and went to a grave.

''Put the roses on the grave.''

''Alright.'' I went to the grave and put them down carefully. I wonder who's grave it is. When I put them down I looked at Kanato. He was staring at me and held teddy thightly in his arms.

''My mother loves roses...''

''So it's your mother who lays here...'' I looked at the grave once again.

''Yes. I killed her.''

''I see... You killed her...Wait what?'' I looked at Kanato again. Why is he even telling me this? So I should be scared maybe?... Yeah... That must be it. He put his teddy down and walked closer to me. I just continued to look at him. He suddenly grabbed my neck.

''Say... Are you scared of me now? Are you going to run away?'' I didn't look away or move.

''No. If I wanted to run away I would do that much earlier. And why should I be even scared?'' His grip around my neck wasn't thight. He looked at my neck closely but then his grip got thigher and thighter while he lifted me up. What did I do now? I looked down at him and saw the upset look on his face. I didn't move at all and for some reason I still wasn't scared.

''Who bit you?! I thought you were mine! You can't let anybody else bite you but me!'' He yelled while his grip got even thighter. I but my hands on his arms and just smiled.

''I wasn't yours. What did you do.. To make me yours? Kanato... I still belong to someone else... If... If you want me to... Be yours... Then... Free me...'' I felt how everything began to get blurry and I couldn't breath well. He was still holding my neck. I could still see his face. He wants me to be his so badly because he thinks it means I won't leave... He really doesn't know what love is... It's not like I know much about it either...

 **Kanato's P.O.V**

I couldn't control myself. But when I look at Candy... I can't see any fear in her eyes. Only a smile, a sad smile. But soon her eyes turned dark blue and a smirk was on her face. My grip loosend for some reason.

''Why don't you kill me already Kanato?... Don't you hate me?'' Her voice wasn't soft or kind. It was very different. But she's right... Why don't I kill her... And make her mine... But I just can't. Slowly I let go from her neck and dropped her to the ground. She coughed and stayed on the ground. Marks stayed on her neck from my grip earlier. I couldn't see her face because her hair was in the way. Without saying anyting I left her alone. I could still hear her cough. I guess she will avoid me now. Not that it really matters.

 **Candy's P.O.V**

I was laying on the ground catching my breath. When I calmed down I touched my neck carefully. What was that made him so upset? Soon I felt something on my neck. A bite mark... It must have been from Laito. That is why he got so upset... That's why he was asking me who bit me... I sighed softly. It was dark outside and I could feel how raindrops began to fell from the sky. I didn't move away and just looked up at the sky. I maybe should go inside before I get sick again but my body wouldn't listen. More drops began to fall and slowly I was soaked in water. I could barely keep my eyes open and fell asleep on the cold and wet ground.

When I woke up again I saw a girl with long white hair and white eyes. She was staring at me while pointing a gun at me.

''Ghost?''

''Time...To die Candy.'' Her hands were shaking and I could see how she tried to hold back the tears. For some reason I blacked out again but when I opened my eyes again I wasn't laying down anymore. And what I saw was a dead girl covered in her own blood. Looks like somebody took over my body again and killed her. I hate this... I fell down on my knees and looked at the girl. I felt how my eyes watered. She was shaking before... And tried not to cry... Before I knew it I cried. Loudly.

''Why!? WHY!'' I cried out loudly and held her close to myself which made me also covered in her blood.

''I'm sorry... I'm sorry Minorin.. I hope you will go to heaven... And never have to see me again... I'm sorry...'' I whispered into her ear. Tears were still falling. She knew I was much stronger than her... Then why did she even come? Alone.

''Candy?'' I suddenly heard a voice. I looked up and tried to wipe my tears away but more kept coming. The person came closer and I saw it was Yui. No... Not her. Please not her. She can't see this.

''Yui...''

''Is everything alright?'' Her eyes widened when she saw the dead body.

 **Yui's P.O.V**

When I finally found Candy I saw a dead girl. Candy was covered in blood and cried. She didn't move and held the girl close to herself. The girl's white hair was stained with blood.

''Wh-what happened?'' I could finally say something. Candy looked down with a sad look on her face.

''I killed her.''

''Candy...'' I slowly began to move back.

''You are scared f me now don't you... But you have done the same Yui. Before you came to this mansion.''

''You're wrong Candy. I was with my father...''

''No Yui... I'm right. Your father is a vampire hunter. He was one of the teachers in my school. And you were in the church... Also learning to be a vampire hunter.''

''I don't know what you are talking about Candy... Please stop... You are scaring me.'' Candy stood up and let the girl fall from her arms. She walked closer to me while I walked back but then a tree touched my back. I couldn't go any longer.

''Yui... Your memories... Have been taken out because you saw something that wasn't good. And so they could send you here without the brothers knowing you are a vampire hunter...'' Candy continued to walk closer and stroked my cheek. I couldn't move away from her. I was shaking.

''You really are scared of me huh? I didn't even do anything bad to you...'' She moved her hand away then turned around.

''I'm sorry Yui. Soon you will get your memories back...'' She then walked away. I still couldn't move and just fell to the ground. Who is Candy exacly? I'm not sure anymore... That's why she is so scary.


	21. Chapter 21

**Candy's P.O.V**

Finally I'm in school again. I can tell Hikari that I'm quiting. But... I'm not happy. I did smile to everyone else but... Yui... yeasterday was horrible. Scaring Yui like that... What was I thinking?

Soon Hikari came and hugged me thightly.

''Candy! I was so worried about you!''

''Hikari... I'm sorry... But I have to tell you something...''

''What?''

''I'm quiting. I don't want to do this anymore.''

''But... The show?''

''You know what they say... The show most go on... You just have to do it without me..'' I pulled away from the hug and went to my next class. Hikari stayed and didn't ran after me. It hurt... To leave her just like that.

After that lesson I quickly went to the other one. Kanato was of course doing his thing and the same did the others. Nothing was strange. It always been like this.

Later the school ended. Now I don't have to worry about the club anymore... It was fun for a while. Too bad I will never see Hikari and the others again. Never.

Everyone else were already inside the car. I quickly sat down inside and the car began to drive back to the mansion. It was quiet and calm. Nobody said anything so we just sat there. Suddenly I heard a strange noise. Like something broke... The car quickly made a turn then it fell over. Everyone who was sitting in the car fell down on each other while the car continued to roll. The lights were off. Yui was screaming while the brothers were quiet. I had my eyes closed and after a while when I opened them again we were outside. The car fell off the cliff and exploded. I noticed I was in somebody's arms. I looked up and noticed it was Laito. He then put me down on me feet. I looked for Yui and noticed she was in Ayato's arms. Good... Yui is alright...But I couldn't see the chauffeur. The brothers were quiet and had unpleased faces.

''where is the chauffeur?'' I asked. Laito looked at me a little bit suprised.

''In the car.'' He replied.

''You didn't save him?!''

''Why would we? We could always get a new one.'' Reiji then said.

''But what if he had a family?! Children?! A wife?!''

''We don't care...'' After Shu said that it was comepltly quiet. I looked down then turned around and saw two glowing eyes in the distanse. It must be revange for Minorin... The girl I killed huh? Then I let out a small laugh.

''Of course you don't care... He was only a human right? Nothing special at all... You only need humans for food... But that doesn't matter at all...''

After that we walked back to the mansion. Nobody said a word. When we arrived everyone went into their rooms but I didn't. Not yet at least. I found a room with a piano inside it. I walked inside the room and sat infront of it. Soon I began to play. Just pouring my feeling out into the song.

 **Laito's P.O.V**

While I was walking through the halls I could hear a beatuiful melody. I follwed it and noticed it came out from the room where my piano was. I peaked inside and saw Candy playing. I could also feel her scent of her blood. I noticed that her wrists were actually bleeding. But she just continued to play. The melody had anger,sadness and fear in it. She began to play more agrassive. Her chains slammed against the piano. I slowly walked inside while I closed the door behind me and noticed tears were falling from her eyes while she continued to play. I carefully put my hand on hers and she stopped to move. I wrapped my arm aroun her and she just began to cry. Then I just took off her chains from her wrists and they fell down on the ground. It was very quiet. The only thing I could hear was Candy's crying voice. She was shaking but didn't say anything. I looked at her wrist and saw how bloody it was.

''Why...'' She finally said when she calmed down a little bit.

''Why did you take off my chains?'' She looked at me with teary eyes.

''Why? Because I noticed how painful it was to you..''

''Don't you like to see others suffer?''

''I like to see it in a different way...'' After that she didn't say anything and stopped to shake. Candy was quiet for a while then said someting quietly.

''Thank you...''

''For what?''

''Being here...'' She then fell asleep in my arms. This is the second time she falls asleep in my arms. I couldn't help but smile a little bit. We stayed like that for a while.


	22. Chapter 22

**Candy's P.O.V**

When I woke up I noticed I was in my bed. How many times do I have to fall asleep in other places? Who brings me to bed? I looked around and saw Laito sleeping beside me. So it was him. I sighed softly then looked down to my wrists and noticed I didn't have my chains om me. Right! Laito took them off... I continued to stare on them then I got out from bed and went to the bathroom. I wrapped them in badages then got changed. I have a feeling that something bad will happen... I noticed that I feel more tired than usual. I looked into the mirror and suddenly felt very dizzy. Just for a second I thought I saw another person in the mirror. I shook my head and tried to calm down. After that I went out from the bathroom and noticed Laito wasn't in my bed anymore. I sighed softly and went to the kitchen to eat something then all of us were on our way to school.

 **Yui's P.O.V**

I looked at Candy and noticed something... She wasn't smiling at all. I didn't understand why and it made me worried. Is she alright? I continued to stare at her when she suddenly looked into my eyes.

''Is someting wrong Yui?'' She asked. I quickly shook my head.

''N-no. Everyting is fine...''

''Alright then...'' She turned around and looked out from the window. Her eyes... Were very different. They weren't cheerful or happy... More sad and tired...

After a while we finally arrived at school. I walked close beside Ayato. I probaly shouldn't worry too much... And start thinking about learing instead.

 **Candy's P.O.V**

Sitting down, write, listen, ask, answer. Class end, pack, next one, next one, break. Everything was going so slow. When will it finally end? When will finally everything end? With very slow steps I went into the girls bathroom to wash my face. I was so tired. I looked down at my wrists again. Why did I let Laito take them off?

''Burn... Burn... Kill...Kill...'' A voice whispered inside my head. It wasn't dark Candy. It must be somebody else. I looked inside the mirror and noticed that one of my eyes turned dark blue. I backed away quickly and suddenly it turned back again. Why did that happen? My heart was beating fast. I'm scared... Very scared...

I heard the bell ring so I rushed out from the bathroom but somebody stopped me. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

''Let's talk for a little bit...'' She said. I stayed and nodded. Soon everyone was in class excpet me and the girl. She was smirking. I knew who she was. Not only the popuar girl in school but also a classmate from the acadamy who wants to kill me as well...

''You want to kill me don't you Amber?''

''You guessed right.'' She pulled out her knife and attacked me but I manage to douge the attack. I really wasn't in the mood for a fight. But I don't really have any other choise...

''Candy... Let me take over...'' A kind voice inside my head whispered. I smiled and closed my eyes. I couldn't fell any pain, I couldn't even contol my body anymore. Dark Candy took over. I don't have to fight anymore.

After a while I smelled like something was buring, something was on fire... Dark Candy let me contol myself again. When I could see again... I noticed how the whole school was on fire. Then I noticed I was holding a bloody knife and Amber. She was bleeding and looked at me with a smile. My eyes widened.

''I knew I couldn't kill you...'' She said with a weak voice. My eyes began to water.

''You are my first and only friend I have...''

''Amber please don't...''

''How I treated you... Is unaccapteble... I really should deserve to die...''

''Amber no! That's not true!'' She put her hand on my cheek.

''Run Candy... Run and live.'' She slowly began to close her eyes and a smile was on her face. How? How can she smile?... I put her down and began to run out from the school. Everything is ruined. I can't meet Yui anymore. Not now... Maybe never. I can't look into her innocent face anymore, into her innocent pure pink eyes. It's something I can't do. After killing my classmates, my friends. I shouldn't even live anymore.

I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry father. I'm sorry Yui... I let all of you down. In the end. I'm just running away, running away from myself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Shu's P.O.V**

I was just taking my usual naps at school inside the music room when suddenly I could smell someting was burning. But what? Could the school be on fire? No... That can't be. I slowly sat up and opened the door. I went out from the music room and noticed students screaming and running around like idiots. I teleported outside and saw how the whole school was on fire. Just like the village back then... Edagar...

I looked beside me and saw my brothers. Also Yui. But I couldn't see Candy. Where is she? Is she still inside school? That can't be... Not that I really care but still. But something was bothering me. I noticed a wierd look from Subaru, Laito and Kanato. They were just staring. Like something was lost. Well it would be just a pain in the ass to ask them. At least we can go home early. I would do anything to get away from that fire.

 **Kanato's P.O.V**

What I saw ealier is something cannot be explained. I saw Candy setting fire inside a classroom which spread across the whole school. Then watched her kill somebody. And what's more... She was smiling. Like she enjoyed it. The girl she killed just let her and didn't resist. I never would have thought Candy actually was someone like that, someone like me. A monster. We are more similar than I thought. But something was off. Her voice was different, the look in her eyes were also differnet. And what she said...

 _Why aren't you screaming? Hey... Scream for me Amber... Scream! I want to hear you beg! Beg and I might keep you alive! Amber?... Amber... You thought you could kill me?_

It was something I would say. And now. The whole school is on fire. I can't see Candy anywhere either... Why? Why am I worring about her?! She is so annoying! Making me feel like this!

 **Subaru's P.O.V**

Fire. Why now? How did it even happen? That doesn't matter. Right now I should get outside first. I don't want to get burned. Suddenly I saw Candy come out from a classroom. She looked terrified. And her school uniform was bloody.

''Candy?''

She turned around and closed her eyes while she began to run but I grabbed her wrist.

''Candy! The exit is the other way!''

She shook her head.

''Leave me alone! I'm filthy! A monster!'' She yelled and pushed me away then disappeared. What's her problem? I looked into the classroom and saw a dead girl while the room was on fire. Did Candy... Kill her? But how? And why? And was she the one who started the fire? Just who the hell is Candy?

 **Laito's P.O.V**

I was at the back of the school when I saw Candy run out from the burning school. Her face was filled with fear, anger and sadness. What happened to her? hat did she see? Then I noticed her school uniform. It was covered in blood. Was it her own or somebody elses blood? Who knows...

I wanted to call out to her but I didn't. Something inside me told me I shouldn't. So I let her run. Where she would go is something I won't know. Will she even come back? I'm not sure. She might not. After I saw Candy I went to my brothers. All the others were already there except Shu. We watched how the school burnt down then rode back home. Nobody said a word. Everyone was quiet. Yui was trembling ad holding onto Ayato. We might have lost Candy. We will never know if she will cme back. It's not like we are going to go and search for her.

 **Yui's P.O.V**

Candy is gone... The school burnt down... And a student died. All I could do was staying close to Ayato. I was scared, very scared.

When we got back to the mansion I went to my room. Will they search for Candy? Or let her be? Ever since we got back everyone was quiet. Kanato didn't even talk to Teddy until he got into his room. I can't even do anything for them. Because I'm just a weak human. I'm not like Candy. I'm not strong like she. I can't always smile like her.

I went into Candy's room. On top of her bed I saw many drawings. I looked at them and noticed there was a drawing of all of us. One with Reiji, one with Laito. And Ayato, Subaru Kanato. Even Shu... And even me...

She drew a picture od Subaru eating bread, a picture of Kanato singing. A picture of Laito playing the piano and Shu sleeping. Reiji drinking tea and Ayato eating. The ones me on it... Were so beautiful. On one of them I was picking roses in the garden. On the other I was just smiling. Tears began to fill my eyes. I will miss her so much... I want to search for her. But... I'm still scared. After Seeing her kill that white haired girl... I'm very scared of her. But I still miss her.

I sat down on the ground and began to cry while holding one of her drawings of me. Did she made them while she was sick? Or not? That doesn't matter much. I just want her back. And see her bright smile again. I'm sorry Candy. I should have been more honest with you.

Suddenly the door opened. I looked back and saw it was Ayato. I quickly wiped away my tears.

''What are you doing here?'' He asked while sitting beside me.

''I just...'' I couldn't even finish my sentance before I burst into tears again. Ayato sighed and wrapped his cold arms around me. I cried into him. Sometimes he's mean and rude but he can be so sweet and nice too. He makes my heart beat so fast. I have realized that I love him. I'm sorry father... I fell in love with a vampire... When I thougt that, a memory came. It was about my father and Candy. It was blurry. I didn't really understand it and it wasn't too long until I fell asleep in Ayato's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Azusa's P.O.V**

It was dark outside. I don't even know why but I was running. Me and my brothers had a fight. It's usually Yuma and Kou who fight. Sometimes Ruki too and I was the one who tried to stop them but this time I was involved. They wanted me to stop hurting myself. They told me if I continue I might die someday. I never felt so angry before. For once in a while I yelled and ran outside into the woods. I didn't watch my step and tripped on something. I fell on the cold ground and just laid there a little. I maybe should go back and appolgize to them. We maybe can talk this out somehow. I can promise them I will hurt myself less. But I won't stop.

I looked around to see what I tripped on. What I saw was something pink. I moved closer and noticed it was actually somebody, a girl with pink hair. She suddenly moved.

''Ngn... Food...'' She groaned. It looked like she was sleeping. I poked her cheek but she didn't wake up. Then I recognized her face. It was Candy! What is she doing here? Shouldn't she be with the Sakamakis? I picked her up carefully and began to walk back home. She can't sleep on the cold ground or she will become sick. But then I noticed something else about her. She didn't have her chains on like on the ball. Was she maybe wearing them for style? But she has her wrists wrapped up in bandages. It is also a little red. So those chains must have hurt. Then why was she wearing them in the first place?

We soon arrived home. I knocked on the door and Yuma opened it. He had a worried look on his face.

''I'm so sorry Azusa for earlier!''

''It's fine... Just help me. I found... Candy...''

Yuma looked at her with wide eyes then took her from my arms. He didn't say anything and we just went inside. I closed the door. Yuma went inside the living room with Candy in his arms and I followed. Ruki and Kou were already there. Ruki was sitting on one of the blue armchairs and read a book while Kou was laying on the blue couch.

''Move Kou.'' Yuma looked at Kou and wanted some space so that he could put Candy down I guessed.

''I don't wanna move!'' Kou whined. Yuma klicked his tounge and kicked Kou out of the way then put Candy down.

''Yuma! That wasn't nice!'' It seemed like Kou didn't notice Candy.

''I'm sorry Kou but I had to otherwise I couldn't put Candy down if you took all the space.''

''Wait! Candy? The Candy? The Candy from when we were kids?'' Kou quickly sat up and Yuma just nodded. We didn't know if she actually was alive until we saw her at the ball. Ruki closed the book and looked at me.

''Where did you find her?'' He asked me.

''Outside... In the woods. She.. was just laying there.''

''I see... Maybe she ran away from the Sakamakis?''

''Maybe...''

We didn't say much after that. Kou was poking Candy's cheeks, Yuma tried to make Kou stop while Ruki and I watched them. It was kinda strange that Candy didn't wake up from all the noise they made.

Soon Yuma put Candy into the guest room so that she could sleep without Kou bothering her. All of us were actually very happy to finally see her again.

When the sun rose up, Candy was still sleeping. We checked her pulse and it was still beating so she wasn't dead. But we were still worried about her. Was she really alright?

 **Candy's P.O.V**

I slowly woke up from birds singing. I opened my eyes and looked around slowly. I noticed I was in a room. It was different from the one at the Sakamakis and the acadamy. I must be somewhere else. But where. I put my hand on my cheek and noticed it was wet. Was I crying? Most likely. Suddenly I thought about the school which burnt down and Amber's smile... I began to cry. It doesn't matter where i am anymore. I don't even have a home... No matter where I am. I will never find somewhere to belong.

Soon I heard a door opening. A tall young man came inside with a wierd hairstyle. But I recognized him. It was Yuma. I couldn't stop crying. Out of all pepole. Why must I be with these guys? Yuma's eyes widened when he saw me crying. He quickly called for Ruki. Soon there were four males inside the room. I knew all of them. Ruki, Yuma, Kou and Azusa. I met Ruki and Azusa at the ball. But not Kou and Yuma. All of them looked at me chocked. Like it was unusual to see me cry. Well it was. I rarely cry infront of others. I have to stay strong. Always.

I met Yuma at my village first. But then his name was Edgar. We were neighbors. We helped each other at work. But time to time he played with a boy. His name was Shu. He was kinda quiet but well mannered. He was from a noble family of course. But then a fire started at the village. I lost both my parants. I didn't have any sblings. And I also thought I lost Edgar when he went to save his family. After that it started to rain. An old man found me and brought me into a orphanage. There I met Kou, Azusa and Ruki. Me and Kou got into a club for cute children. We got more food than others and pretty things but... Few men would come and bring us to a room. Where they hit us for fun. Both me and Kou suffered from it. But I always tried to keep a smile. Soon I also met Edgar again but he lost his memories. And he also changed his name. I knew there was nothig I could do about it. But Ruki wanted to escape. He even had a plan. That night when they wanted to do it I got taken away by another person. While they took me away I heard gun shots and thought they were dead. I lost all my hope in them...

But here they are now. Full grown, healthy... And vampires. In order to survive... They had to become vampires. And I? I became a monster...

''Candy are you alright?'' Yuma asked worried and looked at me. I just gave a nod. They all stood quiet and looked at me with worried eyes. It made me cry more.

After a while I finally calmed down and was able to get downstairs. Ruki was kind enough to make me soup. It smelled good and had a mild taste. But I still didn't say a word. I'm making them worried but I can't really make myself talk, not yet at least. I just want t sleep more and calm myself down.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ruki's P.O.V**

Ever since Azusa found Candy she... She wasn't like herself. She was barely eating. She only eats the soup I made for her. Nothing else. She doesn't say much either. One day she was just sitting on the blue couch staring at nothing. I gave her a book she could read. She took it and began to read it. Soon she finished and wanted another one. Her eyes weren't that lost anymore. Like she found hope again. I gave her another one and after that she could smile a little and talked more. But only about the books she read. If I asked her about school or anything else she wouldn't answer.

Few days later we were all sitting at the table and ate. Candy was eating more too, now that she has read some books. We maybe can get her to be her usual self again if we don't rush things. But... There is one problem. Me and my brothers are vampires. We are getting thirsty. And the only human in the household is Candy but we can't drink from her. Not yet. And we can't really bring another one here. We don't want Candy to feel uncomfortable. That's why we have to go outside to drink from others so that Candy doesn't sees us drinking blood from others. We don't want her to see how much we actually changed.

''Ruki... I finished the book you gave me today.''

''That's good. I think I can give you another one but... Shouldn't you go out for a little? Maybe some freash air?''

She looked down and nodded a little.

''Maybe I should. I'll come back soon.''

''Alright.'' Good. Now we talked about something else. She's getting better and better. It makes me a little bit happy for some strange reason.

 **Kou's P.O.V**

I went out to the garden to look at the sky. But I noticed someone else being there. It was Candy. She finally went outside! She was laying on the grass and looked up at the sky. I went to her and sat beside her. She was giggling and pointed at the sky.

''Look Kou! That cloud looks just like a cat! Oh! And that one looks like a dog!'' She smiled. It reminded me when we were at the orphanage. How we used to look at the sky back then.

''Yeah it does.'' I couldn't help but smile.

''Kou...''

''Yeah?''

''There is something I would like to ask you. I remember that you lost one of your eyes. Does that means you have a glass eye now?''

''Something like that. It's actually a magical eye now.'' I brushed my blond hair out of the way and showed how it glew red.

''I can see in pepoles hearts if they are lying or not.''

Her eyes widened slightly and her smile disappeared while looking down. But then she looked up again and smiled.

''That sounds cool! Then nobody can lie to you right?''

''Yeah...''

''But it must also be hard.'' I looked at her and noticed how her smile is gone.

''You can't trust anybody. Because everyone lies. You might not even know what's right or wrong anymore.'' She didn't look me in the eyes anymore. But why does she even say something like that? Few days ago she would only talk about books and happy things. I put my hand on her chin and turned her head so that she would look into my eyes.

''Does that mean I can't trust you?''

A smile appeared on her face. I could see it was a fake one.

''Not even me.'' She moved my hand out of the way and stood up then walked inside the mansion. I stayed where I was. She has also changed. When we were kids she said I could alwyas trust her and now... She tells me I can't. It's confusing.

When I went back to the mansion she was reading again. Like nothing happened. I'm worried. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen but I don't know what. But I tried to forget about it.

 **Yuma's P.O.V**

Few weeks had passed. Candy was smiling and laughing once again. But she wouldn't tell us about what happened to the school or why she was so down. She wouldn't even tell us about the Sakamakis. She just said that we should forget about them. But I could notice sommething wasn't right... Why doesn't she want to tell us? Is it really that bad? She must be hiding something. I'm sure about that. But I always forget about it every time she smiles. I hope she is going to be alright...

 **Azusa's P.O.V**

I was walking slowly towards my room at night when I suddenly heard somebody crying. I followed after the sound and noticed it was coming from Candy's room. Kou was outside dancing at some club, Ruki was reading in his room and Yuma was outside I guess... So they couldn't hear. I knocked on the door before I opened it. Candy was sitting on the bed and didn't stop crying. I could see how she tried to wipe her tears away but more just came. I carefully sat beside her and didn't say anything.

''Is there anything you want Azusa?''

''Not really... I just heard you crying and I wanted to see if you were alright.''

''I'm fine... Don't worry about me.''

''I still worry Candy.'' I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. Something similar happened when we were small but then she was the one who hugged me. She cried more and wrapped her arms around me as well. Looks like she was still upset about what happened or was it something else? I'm not sure. She never talks about it. Even though we ask what happened.


	26. Chapter 26

**Subaru's P.O.V**

I was just walking around in the garden to calm myself down. My room already was a mess so Reiji will get mad at me not that I really care.

As I continued to walk I saw someone with pink hair laying down on the ground. My eyes widened and quickly rushed over there. Maybe Candy came back!

''Candy!'' I said and shook her. When I saw her face I noticed it wasn't Candy. It wasn't even a she. The person's face looked more mature and male. Also flat-cheasted so it could only mean this person was a male.

I sighed but felt suddenly calmer. I looked at the person and wondered who he was. He did have similar hair like Candy. Pink, long and has a sweet scent. I sighed once again and picked him up while walking back inside the mansion. I want to know why he was passed out in the garden and what his name was.

When I was inside again I put the male down on the couch. He was breathing calmly and didn't look injured.

''Who is that?'' A voice suddenly said. I turned around and saw Shu. He looked and pointed at the male.

''I don't know. But he looks a little bit like Candy.''

''He does but that's my sleeping place.''

''Go and find another one.''

Shu sighed and walked away without saying anything. Shu didn't really care about the person but he actually never cares about anything so it doesn't suprise me much. I sat down on the armchair beside the couch and waited for him to wake up. I didn't have anything else t do so I might as well stay here and wait.

After a while the male finally moved to the side but didn't wake up. I sighed and wondered how long I had to wait. Later Kanato came inside the room. He saw the male and thought it was Candy like I did.

''Candy?!''

''That isn't Candy.''

''Not? Oh... Then who is it?''

''That's something I would also like to know.''

Kanato moved closer and soon noticed it was a male. I could see the disapointed look on his face. I think he really did like Candy. He sat down too and waited for him to wake up. I didn't know what Kanato was thinking but I didn't ask. It's not very important.

Few minuets later Laito came. His eyes widened when he saw the person but soon noticed it was a male so he sat down and didn't say anything. We waited and waited and the male moved to the other side while slowly opening his eyes. Kanato stood up and looked at him. The male slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

''Where am I?'' He asked while looking around.

''Who are you?! Do you know Candy?! Where is she?!'' Kanato yelled out.

''Calm down Kanato.'' Laito said while he also stood up and put his hand on Kanato's shoulder but he just moved away from him. I also stood up.

''You are at the Sakamaki mansion. I'm Subaru, that's Kanato and the other one is Laito.'' I said calmy. I don't think I was this calm before. The male smiled.

''I'm Kaidou Suppaidesu. Yes I know Candy. She is actually my twin. But I'm not sure where she is. I thought she was here.''

''What?!'' All the three of us yelled. Candy never told us about that she had a twin. They do look similar but still. How could that be possible?

Reiji soon came inside when he heard the yelling.

''What is going on here?''

''Candy has a twin brother!'' Laito said and Reiji just stood still.

''She has?''

''Yep. I'm right here.'' Kaidou said while smiling. It was hard to believe but they had the same hair and the same turquoise eyes. Reiji fixed his glasses and took a closer look at Kaidou.

''And why are you here?''

''I was just looking for my sister. But it looks like she isn't here... Can I stay here until she shows up again?''

Reiji sighed and didn't know if he should let him or not. He didn't seem like an annoynig person or a loud one.

''Sure. I'll prepare a room for you.''

''The room Candy had will be fine.''

''Alright.'' Reiji sighed a little and walked away. Kaidou had a relaxed exprecion on his face and didn't look worried at all. Soon Laito disapperaed and Kanato too. So I was all alone with him. Now I know that Candy has a twin brother named Kaidou. If they would be side by side then you could easily spot who's Candy and who's Kaidou.

''Subaru right? Could you show me around here?''

''Sure...'' I slowly stood up and waited for him to follow me. Soon I showed him where the kitchen was, Candy's room, the bathrooms and lastly mine. I don't even know why I did. It looked like a mess. It won't be comfortable for me to sleep there...

''Subaru... I can see how your room looks... Maybe we can sleep together in Candy's room?''

I looked at him. He had the same kind eyes like Candy but much calmer. Without notecing I nodded. If he would change his mind I could always sleep somewhere else.

We soon went into Candy's room. It wasn't a mess like Candy left it because Yui had cleaned up. I don't even know why she would do such a unecessery thing. But it was her choise. Kaidou looked around and didn't say anything.

''Mind if I borrow your clothes? I haven't brought any.'' He said calmly. This guy is awfully calm. He wakes up at a different place he had never been at, finding out his sister isn't here and doesn't even worry.

''Sure. Hope it fits you.'' I can't even be pissed off this guy. He's so calm that even I feel calm. Ever since I saw him. That's wierd...

I went to my room again to bring some clothes to him. When I came back Kaidou had taken his shirt off. I noticed he had a big burn mark on his chest but he just smiled at me like it was no big problem.

''Thank you Subaru.'' He went to me and took the clothes and got changed. Then he laid down on the bed.

''I hope it's fine I'll go to bed now.'' He said and turned off the lights. I could already hear his soft breaths again. He fell asleep so fast like nothing happened. If I would see Candy like that she would cry or scream or something. But not this guy. He just smiled such a warm and lovely smile. Lovely? Even I'm getting wierd now. I sighed and just laid down beside him. Maybe he was so tired that he didn't care anymore. But what ever. We'll see if he's the same tomorrow.

The next day I woke up I felt warm arms around me. I looked to the side and noticed Kaidou hugging me.

''What the...''

''Hm?'' Kaidou opened his eyes and looked at me while smiling.

''Hello there Subaru. Slept well?''

''Get your arms away from me.'' Was the only thing I said while glaring at him. He just gave a laugh and moved away.

''Sorry.'' He said while getting out of the bed and quickly got changed.

''I thought I would clean your room today. Then you won't have to sleep here with me.''

''That's great.'' I said while sitting up and yawed. Soon he disappeared. That was wierd. The first thing he does is to clean my room. And hugs me in his sleep. Whatever. It's not like that will happen again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Candy's P.O.V**

It's been weeks since the school burnt down but I still have nighmares of it. Over and over again I can hear screams of the students... Will I ever be happy again? No matter how much I read, no matter how much I draw... And no matter how much I cry. How can I forgive myself? Even my childhood friends tries to cheer me up... It only works for a little while until I think about the bad stuff again. But when Azusa hugged me... I could feel that I can tell him. Tell him everything. About me and the school.

''Azusa... I will tell you... Everything...'' I said quietly.

''I'm... Listening.'' Azusa said slowly. I took a deep breath and began to tell from the start.

''Before the orphanage I was living in a village. With my parents and my brother. We weren't rich but we were happy. We lived at the same village as Yuma when he was called Edgar. Then I also met Shu. But after we met Shu a fire broke out in the village. The day before the fire our parents told us that we were special. That we had special powers. But they didn't told us what it was. I lost both my parents and my brother got injured. It began to rain and some strange pepole found us. They were mubling something about money and took us away but soon my brother disappeared. He told me to never forget to smile. I think he's dead now. Then I arrived at the orphanage. I saw Edgar but he had lost his memories. I got sad but kept on a smile on myself just like my brother told me. Then I met Kou. We were in the same club. Not like I knew what it meant... But they were paying to hurt us... It was like hell but I still smiled...'' I looked down a little bit and took a deep breath.

''You guys were planning on escaping while someone took me in. A kind man. He was a priest. I hoped that you guys made it but I heard romurs that four kids got shot so I thought you got killed. But the kind man told me not to waste any tears on you. But I still did and got punished for it. Just when I thought I got a home I realized that hell was just continuing. It was actually a acadamy I speant all the other years. An acadamy for hunting. I learned how to kill vampiers at the most painful way. And everytime I did something wrong... I got punished! I got toutured! Over and over again!'' I noticed how strange my voice got and that I was smiling. I could see the worry in Azusa's eyes.

''Everytime I failed on a test... They cut me! Everytime I said something wrong... They hit me! Everytime time I fell they laughed! But I was still smiling... Smiling even though they burned me, cut me, whipped me, laughed at me! But what was the most painful... That they did it infront of my classmates. They had to watch, every singel part of it. And when it was done... They offered everyone... Snails... I was forced to eat it. No matter how bad it tasted I had to eat it. Cooked or raw... I even have scars left on my back.'' I took off my shirt and showed him my back. It was filled with burn marks, scars and the words they burned into me. Then I put my shirt back on and continued to tell.

''Nobody talked to me... Around that time I thought I was going to be insane. I was hearing a voice inside my head... But she told me that I was still sane. That she actually is some kind of soul who can take over my body. I named her dark Candy. She could kill anybody without even showing any emotion. It made me a little bit calmer when they sent me out on a mission. I didn't have to kill anybody. Soon I met Yui. She was like an angel to me. Her bright smile and her hopeful eyes made me see the wonderful things in the world again. And of course she was the kind man's daughter. So she had no idea about the acadamy and how they treated the students. But she overheard a plan... So they took her memories away and sent her to the Sakamaki mansion. Soon after that they sent me too...'' I looked at Azusa to see if he was still listening and he was. He pulled me into another hug.

''Candy...''

''I'm not done yet... There is still more...''

''It's enough for today. You should rest.

''Alright...'' I closed my eyes. He must have gotten scared when I was smiling so strangely earlier. I can't blame him. I would have been scared of myself too which I already am. But I still have to tell him about the school and my chains...

''But just so you know... The school got burnt down and I was the one who set it on fire.'' I told him before falling into silance. Soon I fell asleep in Azusa's arms. I wonder what kind of nightmare I will have this time...

 **Azusa's P.O.V**

I never would have thought Candy had it this hard. How much she has been through... And still smiles... But I can see that she slowly can't continue like this anymore... I hope I can help her... I carefully put Candy down on her bed and went to Ruki. I knocked on his door and waited for him to open it. Soon he did.

''Yes? Is something wrong?'' I nodded and went inside while I sat down on one of his armchairs. Ruki closed the door after him and sat down infront of me.

''It's about Candy... She...'' I didn't know why but tears were falling from my eyes.

''She told... Me about her past and the school... She told me almost everything...''

''She did?'' Ruki looked at me worried.

''Yes...'' I couldn't even continue to tell... It was too much. I began to cry and Ruki wiped away my tears.

''You can tell me tomorrow. If you want you can sleep beside me tonight?'' I nodded. Ruki really was a kind brother even though he can be strict. I'll tell all my brothers about Candy... Tomorrow...


	28. Chapter 28

**Reiji's P.O.V**

Candy's twin is actually pretty helpful. He cleans, cooks and works hard. Not like the others. And while we are at school it was always so clean when we got back. He is like a servant for us but he doesn't always do what we say. Like if we want some special request he would smile and say _Do it yourself._

It always annoyed Ayato. It was mostly him he told it to. And he treated Yui like a child. Everytime she fell he just rushed over to her and helped her up and told her not to cry. I could see on Yui's face how much she didn't like that. But it was funny to watch her actually. But Kaidou was mostly with Subaru and for some reason... Subaru didn't smash anything for a while. Is it becasue of Kaidou? Or what? Maybe he's sick or something. But it's good that he doesn't. I don't have to clean so much like I used to, thanks to Kaidou.

Sometimes I think about Candy. The first time she came here and yelled. Her perfect grades... I wonder if Kaidou is also a good student like Candy? But it would be unecessery for him to begin at a school when he's actually waiting for someone.

I sighed and picked up my book while starting to read it. It's so quiet in the mansion now...

 **Ayato's P.O.V**

That's it! That dude thinks he can do whatever he wants in this mansion? And not obey ME?! What the hell does he even think? I will make him pay... I went into Yui's room and searched for dresses.

''A-Ayato? What are you doing?'' Yui asked while standing behind me.

''I'm taking revange on that guy... You don't like him either right?''

''N-not really... He treats me like a child...'' She mumbled.

''That's why we are going to make him wear a dress!''

I was searching what would be the most emberessing but couldn't find anything that's why I went to Laito.

''A dress? For Kaidou?''

''Yes. Don't you wanna see him in an emberessing dress?''

''It would be funny... And I do have a maid uniform...''

''That will be perfect! Now we just have to make him wear it...'' I smirked and couldn't wait to see him wearing that dress...

After that Yui, me and Laito went to Kanato. He was sitting in his room and ate cake which probably Kaidou made for him. Kaidou always makes Kanato sweets... Always!

''Hello Kanato. We have a favor we want to ask.'' I said.

''What kind of favor?...'' He looked at us while putting his fork down. Frosting was all around his mouth.

''We want Kaidou to wear something... A maid uniform...'' Laito showed it to Kanato.

''Go on...''

''You'll get my dessert for one month for this...'' Kanato stared at me.

''Fine, 6 months then.''

''Alright deal.''

We gave the outfit to Kanato then left. Me and Laito prepared our phones so that we could take a picture of Kaidou later.

 **Kanato's P.O.V**

When I finished eating my cake I called Kaidou to my room. He came inside and had his relaxing smile on his face.

''Kaidou. I would like you to wear something.'' I took out the uniform and gave it to him.

''Alright. Should I wear it everyday or just today?''

I smirked a little bit. It was easier than I thought...

''Everytime you cook or clean.''

''Alright.'' He began to undress right infront of me and I couldn't help but look away.

''Okay I'm done.''

I turned my head and looked at him. I felt how my cheeks got warm for some reason. He's a guy! Why do I even blush!? It annoys me...

''Is there something else you want?''

''Just go out.''

Kaidou nodded and went out from my room. He wasn't even emberessed for wearing that. But he did look funny... Very funny. I slowly began to laugh now that I think about it.

 **Kaidou's P.O.V**

When I went out from Kanato's room Ayato, Laito and Yui were outside. Laito and Ayato were smirking and Yui was just standig there. They must have known that I was going to wear this.. But I don't really care. If they think it's funny then let them laugh. I only hope Subaru won't see me...

''Haha! You look so ridiculous!'' Ayato laughed while he took a picture of me. The same did Laito. But without saying anything I left. It was a little emberessing but I stayed calm. They went after me but I tried to ignore them but then I bumped into Subaru... My eyes widened when I saw his chest and looked up at him. I felt how warm my cheeks were.

''S-S-Subaru...'' It was so emberessing... I don't think I felt this emberssed in my whole life. When I looked at Subaru's face I saw that he wasn't even looking at me and just hid his face in his hair. Isn't he mad? Or is he also... Emberessed. Ayato took a close picture of my face.

''This is golden!'' He said while laughing.

''Just look at your face! Haha!'' Laito also laughed. I looked down and felt how I couldn't move my legs. This is bad... So bad... I closed my eyes then ran away when I could. But I don't even why I feel like this... Well yes I have fallen in love with a guy and all... But one thing I know is that he probably doesn't like me. I mean Subaru he... He must have liked Candy. And I do look like Candy. Just a little bit. So... AAAAA! STOP THINKING ALREADY!

I went inside my room and tried to calm down.

''Calm down Kaidou... Calm down... You will be gone from here soon... Just a little longer...'' I said to myslef to calm down. Everything will be over soon... I have no time to think about love.


	29. Chapter 29

**Azusa's P.O.V**

All of us were gathered inside the living room except Candy. She was still sleeping. I looked down and took a breath.

''Yesterday Candy told me almost everything about herself... About her life before she was at the orphanage and after the orphanage. She also told that she set the school on fire and I guess that's why she was outside passed out...''

Kou and Yuma looked at me closely like they didn't believe what I just said.

''What?...''

But I just continued to talk.

''Before she came to the orphanage she lived in a village. It was as the same village you lived in Yuma. But you lost your memories about her when the village burnt down. Her parents died and her brother disappeared... That's how she came to the orphanage. After that she got taken in, in some kind of acadamy. There... She... She got tortured. She also has some kind of other personallity... And she still has scars left on her back. And the look on her face was... So painful to look at...'' My eyes filled with tears again. Candy's eyes were like they were about to cry and still forced a smile to hide it.

''Azusa...'' Yuma sat beside me and put his arms around me. Kou didn't even move. He just sat there... Frozen. Ruki was also silent. Soon foot steps were heard.

''Is everyone alright?'' Candy's voice was heard. She gave us a smile and sat down beside Kou carefully. Kou was just looking at her. Candy then looked at me and smiled.

''You told them?''

I nodded slowly. Candy looked down and continued to smile.

''I'm fine really... Don't worry about m-''

''Stop lying Candy! Of course you are not alright!'' Kou suddenly yelled.

''You're always smiling, telling everyone you are alright but actually you aren't! How do you except others to help you? Why are you pushing everyone away?''

I looked at Kou and noticed how his eye was glowing red now. Then I looked at Candy and saw she wasn't smiling anymore. Her eyes watered and slowly began to cry.

''You're right... I'm not alright! I'm always lying because... Because I'm scared! At the acadamy... We weren't allowed to feel sorry about ourselves. We had to be strong... Always... And I wasn't even allowed to smile! Or i got punished!'' She cried. Her mask had finally been letting go. She couldn't hold it anymore.

Kou wrapped his arms around her.

''It's fine now. We won't punish you. Okay Candy?... We will protect you. Right guys?''

''Yes!'' Ruki, me and Yuma said together. Of course we would protect our friend who we thought we had lost. She put a smile on our face when we were sad...

Candy began to smile. A real one this time while tears were flowling down.

''Thank you guys... It means a lot to me!'' She smiled more but then it slowly disappeared.

''But... I have one more important thing left to say... My chains... Are off...''

I looked at her and didn't understand what she meant by that.

''Dark Candy might take over..''

Her eyes turned red but turned back to turqouise again.

''The other personallity?''

''Yes...'' Candy rested her head on Kou's shoulder.

''I'm scared that she might will hurt you... So if she does... Kill me.'' She slowly closed her eyes and fell back asleep on Kou. Everyone fell silent again and looked at Ruki.

''Then we'll do what she asked for us... If she does... Kill her.'' I looked down then at Candy. Do we really have to? Is it only our choise? I looked down again and tried not to cry. I don't want her to die...

 **Ruki's P.O.V**

We finally know the truth about Candy... But the chains thing and killing her is an unclear thing. I don't know what she meant by that. But it worrys me a lot. To be honest... I'm actually kind of scared. Because I don't know... Everything. I don't have control of the situation. I don't have a plan... And I want to save Candy... Protect her just like my brothers want to. But can we really do such a thing? We aren't powerful like the Sakamakis. So how? How are we going to protect her?

I looked at my brothers sad faces. It hurt to see them like that. And all of them are looking at me. They are waiting for me to say that everything will be alright. That I have a plan. But I actually don't I have no idea.

''Ruki. You have a plan right? We don't actually have to kill Candy right?'' Kou asked. His eye was still glowing red.

''I actually don't have a clue.''

''But-''

''I'm just as clueless like you guys are! I don't know how to save her. I don't even know how we can protect her! So just let her be and we'll see what will happen.'' I stood up and walked away from there. I can't... I can't look at their disapointed faces... That I have let them down. That we still are too weak.


	30. Chapter 30

**Yui's P.O.V**

I was outside in the garden. It wasn't that quiet in the mansion like before now that Kaidou was there... But I want Candy back... No matter how scary she is... Or that she killed somebody... I still want her back...

As I continued to walk around I heard a voice calling my name.

''Yui...'' I looked around and followed the voice.

''Who's there?'' I continued to walk around. Soon I felt warm arms wrapp around me. Could it be...

I turned around and saw a smiling face with pink hair. It must be her!

''Candy?''

''Yes Yui... I'm here... I'm here now..'' Her chains weren't on her wrists anymore. But something was different. But I don't know what. Her eyes... Were different. They were... Dark blue. Were they always like that? Do I see it wrong?

''I thought-''

''Shh... Everything is fine now...'' She placed her finger on my lips. I gave a small nod and just looked at her. Then a smile came across my face. I really thought she was lost... I thought.. I lost her... But now she's back! She's finally back... But where were she? Where did she stay? She did disappear for a couple of weeks...

''CANDY!'' A voice called out.

''Is somebody-''

''Shh... Let's just go inside...'' Candy let out a whisper as we slowly began to walk inside the mansion again. Candy was walking behind me and had her hands on my shoulders. She slowly opened the door and closed it afterwards.

''Yui'' Ayato walked towards us.

''Candy? You're back.'' I could hear on Ayato's voice that he was actually suprised.

''Yes I am. I can't just leave you guys all alone...'' Candy's voice... Was still somehow different. It wasn't cheerful or happy... It was something else... I just don't know what.

''Candy?!'' Suddenly Laito appeared in the room and then soon after that Kanato came. I could hear how Candy giggled but she was still behind me and still had her hands on my shoulders. One by one all the brothers except Shu came inside the room. They all were suprised to see Candy again. Soon Kaidou came. He was still wearing the maid uniform. His eyes widened when he saw Candy.

''Hello there Kaidou... I thought you were dead...'' There was a long silence before Kaidou spoke.

''Yui. That isn't really Candy.''

''What?'' I looked at him then at Candy. She looked just like Candy. Then it is Candy right?

''But she looks just like her. It is Candy!'' Kanato suddeny yelled.

''Her eyes... What color are her eyes.'' Kaidou kept his calm voice.

''Dark blue.'' Kanato and I replied.

''Were they always dark blue?'' Kanato and I looked into Kaidou's eyes then at Candy's When we looked at Candy's face... She was smirking. It looked so frightening. Then she began to laugh and pulled me closer to herself.

''He's right... I'm not Candy... So you better run away from me.'' She placed her hand on my chin and pulled me even closer to herself. Before I knew it her lips were on mine. But why? Why did she do it?... But as soon as she did it a memory came.

 _''When I kiss you, you'll get your memories back.''_

My eyes widened then I passed out.

 **Ayato's P.O.V**

My eyes widened when I saw her kiss her right in front of me. I felt how anger bubbled in me. Nobody can touch pancake. She's mine and only mine!

''Hey!'' I yelled out but Candy didn't move. When she pulled away from the kiss, Yui passed out. Candy then just picked her up and looked at me with a smirk.

''What is it Ayato? Does it hurt to see your property being kissed by someone else?''

''You...'' She began to laugh. Kaidou was right. That isn't Candy.

''You finally noticed I'm not Candy. Seriously... I don't know if you guys are stupid or you just don't care about Candy. Poor little Candy... She really is all alone. Because nobody cares about her!'' She laughed more.

''Then who the hell are you?!''

''Who am I? Well... Just her nightmare side. You can call me Luna.'' She replied with a smirk. In her arms she still carried Yui.

''Let Yui go!''

''Why? Is she so important? Nufufu... I'm sorry to say this... But you won't get her back until she wakes up. But then she won't be the Yui you used to know...''

''What do you mean?! What did you do to her?!''

''Nothing... Just gave her memories back.'' Luna then gave a small sigh. I couldn't move. I couldn't just take Yui away rom her... It pissed me off. I am the best, I should be able to take Yui away from her... She is just a human after all... Right?

''Now that I look at your face Ayato... You must be wondering why you can't move? And if I'm a human or not?'' How did she know...

''The answer is no. I'm not a human.''

''Then what are you?!''

''What am I? Well I am a nightmare. A shadow. The opposite of a dream. While Candy is the dream, the fairy of dreams. But a fairy has wings. So why didn't you see her wings? Somebody knows the answer?'' Everyone was silent. Luna looked around and chuckled.

''Not even you smart guy?'' She looked at Reiji.

''Oh my... You guys really are stupid. What? You don't dare to attack me just because I look like Candy? Or are you scared of me?'' She was smiling. They looked like Kanato's smile but... Hers were crazier.

''Guess what! Her wings got ripped off! That's why. You should also know that Kaidou... Since... You were there and watched.'' I just stood there. Nobody moved. When I looked around I could see on Kanato's face how he tried to hold his tears back. Luna noticed and a smirk appeared on her face while she walked closer to him and stroked his cheek. But before she did that. She put Yui down on the ground. Now! I can take Yui away... But... My body doesn't respond. It won't move.

''It's okay to cry. It's okay to show that you are weak...'' She looked into his eyes. I could see the fear on Kanato's face. Was she really that dangerous? Who is she? Did she cast a spell on us?

 **Kanato's P.O.V**

Tears slowly rolled down. I couldn't move, I couldn't even look away from her eyes. Her hand was cold. Her touch wasn't kind and sweet like Candy's. It hurts. I want to push her away and yell at her. Tell her that I'm not stupid. But I can't. My voice won't come, my body won't listen to me.

She slowly placed her other hand on my other cheek.

''Poor, poor Kanato...'' She whispered. I hated that. So much. But the only thing I could do was crying.

''Stop...''

''Hmm? What did you say? Stop? Then stop me. Push me away, strangle me, kill me. Just like you did to Candy. You strangled her... Or burn me. Like you did to your mother. Come on Kanato!'' My eyes widened. I didn't tell Candy how I killed my mother.. How does she know? More tears began to fall when I saw her smile. Soon I felt warm hands cover my eyes. I couldn't see her anymore and I calmed down.

''It's enough.'' I could hear Kaidou's voice. I felt how Luna's hand moved away from my cheeks. I felt calmer now that I couldn't see anything. I want his eyes to stay like that. I don't want to look at her anymore.

''CANDY! CANDY!'' I could hear voices calling for Candy. Who called her... They were familiar somehow...


	31. Chapter 31

**Laito's P.O.V**

I can't believe it... I don't want to believe it. We thought Candy was back... But we were wrong... I don't know why but I have such a strange feeling... I'm even trembling a little bit... I'm scared. Just a little bit... It will be over soon... I mean... We are vampires after all... What could happen?

Suddenly the door just opened. The Mukami's came inside. One of them was holdig a knife... Could it be... No! Before I could do anything they stabbed Candy or I mean Luna. But her eyes turned red before they did. She fell to the ground and coughed up blood. I stood there with wide eyes and stared.

''That wasn't Candy. Or Luna.'' Kaidou then said.

''Then who was that?!'' I yelled out.

''Someone else. I'm sorry but I don't really know who it is. So everyone calm down. This isn't over yet.'' Kaidou was still covering Kanato's eyes.

The one who stabbed her fell to the ground and breathed heavily.

''I... Did it..'' He said slowly. It must have been Azusa. He is the only one who talks so slow and low.

''Good job... Azusa...'' Ruki then said and looked at her. The girl was breathing slowly and smiled.

''Protect... Candy...'' Was her last words before she stopped breathing. But what does it mean now? Isn't Candy also dead now? When I wanted to walk closer she opened her eyes and began to breath again. Her eyes were dark blue now. She pulled out the knife and the wound healed. Then a smirk appeared on her face again.

''It's not easy to kill me. But good try.'' She stood up and smirked more.

''You might all wonder how I am still alive? I told you before I'm not a human. You see... This body has three persons. You killed one of them. Which means there is only two left. Me and Candy. The other one you killed was Victoria. She was the one who burned the school down. But she wasn't born in this body. Actually she has the ability to take over different bodies. While hers are hidden somewhere. But she got trapped inside Candy's. Now she is finally free thanks to you.'' Luna turned around to look at Azusa and smiled.

What she said was complicated. Why didn't we notice anything? Are we actually stupid like she said? I don't know anymore.

 **Yui's P.O.V**

 _ **In her dream**_

I could see my father, smiling at me happily.

''My daugther...'' We were inside the church. He was reading for me and it was just the two of us. This must have been when I was still a child... My father used to read to me everyday. But then... A man came inside. I never saw him before. My father told me to stay then he walked away. I got curious so I followed him secretly. While I watched my father I saw him talking to a girl around my age. She had pink hair.

''She might be useful... What can she do?''

''We don't know yet but they say she bears a lot of pain.''

''Really? Give her a room and some food.'' What were they talking about? My father bent down and looked at the girl.

''What's your name little girl?'' He asked.

''Candy... Candy Suppaidesu...'' The girl replied. _Candy?_

Suddenly everything turned black. When there was light again I was in a hallway. I don't remember this place... I suddenly heard someone scream. I followed it and looked inside the room where the scream came from. I saw Candy... She was screaming while they whipped her back. My eyes widened but I couldn't look away. I noticed how there were pepole looking how they whipped her. Then I saw my father. He did the same. He watched... And beside him sat... Me? Is that me?!

''Yes... That is you..'' Suddenly I heard a voice.

''Who are you?''

''Just a voice. I'm going to show the memories you lost.''

''My memories... Are they... Good ones?''

''I'm afraid not... It might even change your personallity.''

''What? Then-''

''You have no other choise. You have to.'' Suddenly everything turned black again. I guess... I really have no other choise than to regain my lost memories... At least I will know more about Candy I guess...

Soon I saw a memory after memory. They weren't happy. Not at all. They were all horrible. I wasn't even my father's real child. I have killed others... Vampires... I was even in the top ten best students at the vampire hunter acadamy... Now I know... Who I actually am. But I don't know if I'm a good person or not...

But I know that I don't want Candy to suffer anymore... If Reiji... Wouldn't have burnt down the village she wouldn't have been here in the first place! Yes... It's all Reiji's fault! My father... My father knew him. It was he who ordered my father to kill his mother!

Slowly I woke up again and looked around. Everyone was in the room. Candy... No... Luna is just smirking. I slowly sat up and saw Reiji. In that second I just felt anger and hate. Now's my chance, my chance to kill Reiji...

I stood up and began to run upstsirs to Candy's room. Nobody ran ater me. They must be all focused on Luna. I remember. I remember everything now. Why I'm here. What I have to do. I can't even understand why I stayed here. I should have escaped while I could when Subaru gave me the knife but no. Just because I wanted to know more... Gosh.. I'm really stupid. But now everything will change. I haven't fallen in love yet. Right? I can still kill Ayato right?

I slowed down a little bit and shook my head. Don't think! I went into Candy's room and found her stuffed animal. I picked it up and took it's head off. Inside it there was a gun. I took it out and ran back to the room. Nobody moved. Everyone was still standing in one place. Except Luna. She walked around and smirked while talking to them. At least they are distracted. I ran up to Reiji, pointed the gun towards his neck then pulled the trigger. Then I moved to the side and shot his neck again. Until he fell to the ground. A royal vampire can only die if their head is off. And it only works if it's with something silver.

''Reiji!'' One of the brothers yelled when Reiji fell. He didn't move, he didn't breath.

''Yui... You..'' Ayato just stared at me. Well everybody would have thought I'm just useless and pathedic. But I'm actually not.

''Now you know I'm actually a vampire hunter. And yes, I killed your brother.'' I just said without thinking too much about it.

''I can see that but why!? Why the hell did you do that!?'' Ayato began to walk closer to me but I didn't move at all.

''Answer me!''

''Please move Ayato or I will shoot you.''

''ANSWER ME!''

I pointed the gun at Ayato.

''I'm not scrared of you.'' Ayato stared into my eyes. He really didn't look scared. But that doesn't mean I won't shoot him.

''You are just a useless human after all, pancake. You can't shoot-''

Before he could finish his sentence I pulled the trigger once again. The bullet went through his shoulder.

''Heh... I'm just a useless human? Then how could I kill Reiji? Why am I still alive? And I just shot you. I'm not that Yui you used to know...''

 **Ayato's P.O.V**

I felt pain in my shoulder. Did she just shoot me? Damn it! So this is the real Yui... And here I thought... I could love her. But I guess not. I won't lose to her. Never! Ore-sama never loses! I looked at her and she was smiling a little bit then went over to Luna, who was smirking. What will happen now? Is our only option to kill Yui and Candy? Does the Mukami's have to help in order to survive? I don't know. But I won't let myself be killed by those two.


	32. Chapter 32

**Subaru's P.O.V**

Reiji's dead. Kanato is crying. Shu's asleep and doesn't give a shit. And me? I'm just standing in one place and have no idea what to do. This is such a big mess. But Kaidou. He seems so calm. Like he knows everything will be fine even though someone just died.

''Reiji is dead! Reiji is dead!'' Luna smiled happily and jumped around. Then she suddenly stopped to laugh and looked at Kanato's teddy which was laying down the ground.

''Oh my...'' She said while picking it up.

''Kanato's precious little teddy... I wonder what he will say if I rip it apart?...'' She smiled and began to rip its arms. Kanato began to scream but didn't push Kaidou's hands away.

''Think Kanato! Teddy must be in such a pain now! Won't you save him Kanato? Kanato!'' She just laughed and laughed. Suddenly Kaidou grabbed my hand and placed it on Kanato's eyes. Then he went to Luna and slapped her. Luna immediatly stopped to laugh.

''It's enough. You had your fun now, stop.''

''What? Stop? I can't stop now. This is too much fun! Seeing them broken! Seeing them cry! Seeing them die...''

Kaidou just stared at her. Everyone else didn't move. I could feel Kanato's tears against my hand. Why isn't the Mukami's doing anything? How are we going to get rid of Luna?

''You are so calm Kaidou. How can you be that? I might even kill your loved one. Or is it because you actually don't care? Is that the answer? Hey... Anwer me... Answer me Kaidou.''

''It's not that I don't care. I'm just calm. It's that simple. I don't really know how but I am.''

''What a boring answer. Well nevermind.'' Luna sighed.

Kaidou then just turned around and went to us.

''Go outside.'' He said quietly and began to push us out from the room. I didn't even ask why. We just went outside the mansion. The Mukami's did the same... Except.. Laito, Ayato and Shu. Not even a minuet passed before the mansion was on fire. How? How was that even possible? How did the fire suddenly spread? I still had my hands on Kanato's eyes but then moved it away. It wasn't necessery anymore. So we just stood outside and watched the mansion burn.

I turned around to look at the Mukami's and they looked sad. Was Candy important to them too or what? That doesn't matter. I don't need to know. But... Will they be alright? Will they others get out from the mansion in time? Or will they burn to death?

 **Shu's P.O.V**

When I opened my eyes I noticed how everything was on fire. I quickly sat up and wanted to get out as soon as possible but something stopped me or more like someone.

''Where are you going Shu? The fun has just started and you decide to leave?'' Luna said with a smile.

''You actually don't care about your brothers do you? Reiji is dead, I made Kanato cry and Ayato is injured. Do you know what's going on here?''

I didn't answer her. I don't want to. I just want to get out from here. I teleported to a another room. For some reason I coudn't teleport directly outside... Like there was a spell holding me back from getting outside. I opened the window and tried to escape from there but then something pulled on my shirt. I looked back and saw her once again.

''Shu... Answer my question.''

I tried to jump out but she pulled me back inside. She is actually stringer than I thought.

''You can't escape this nightmare Shu... You have to stay.'' She slowly moved closer and smiled even wider. Then she laughed.

''Hahaha! Just look at your face! You look so scared! Now you finally know that you should mess with me. I can make your biggest nightmares come true. After all... I am the nightmare!'' She laughed. I just stared at her. She looks just like Candy... But her voice and eyes are totally different.

''You know what... I'll let you leave.. But first let me do something about your beautiful blue eyes...'' My eyes widened slightly as she moved even closer and began to stroke me cheeks.

''You don't need them anymore right? After all you always have yur eyes closed... Now you won't have to watch your brothers deaths...'' After she said that she thrusted her fingers into my eyes. I could feel the pain and the blood dripping down. I couldn't see anything anymore. Everything got totally black. After a while she pulled her fingers away and moved away. I couldn't even heal my eyes... How did she do that?

''My curse for you is that you will never be able to see again. Now you are free to leave.'' She said before I could hear her leave. I also noticed that the fire had stopped. I didn't smell any smoke anymore... Then... It's my chance to leave now.. I slowly climed out from the window and fell to the ground. Soon after that I could hear footsteps coming closer.

''Shu?'' Said a familar voice.

''Subaru?'' I asked quietly and tried to sit up.

''What the hell happened to your eyes?!''

''I can't see anymore...''

''Then heal them!''

''I can't...''

''What.. You can't?!''

I shook my head. I could hear n his voice that he actually was worried about me. Subaru is a good kid unlike me. He cares while I don't. Maybe I did deserve getting blind... Subaru then picked me up. It suprised me a bit but I didn't say anything about it.

''Heavy...'' Subaru said under his breath as he carried me somewhere. There I could hear Kanato's crying voice and Ruki's voice. Were the Mukami's also here? Didn't one of them stab Candy? I'm not sure anymore.. I just want to sleep and get away from here. I just want peace and quiet. I hope this all just a bad dream...


	33. Chapter 33

**Kaidou's P.O.V**

Alright. The most of them are outside now. They won't get hurt I hope... Now the question is how I should get Candy back. She needs to regain her control again but how should I do that? She didn't react when Yui killed someone, she didn't react when Reiji got killed, she didn't react when Ayato got injuerd or when Kanato cried. She must be deep alseep or... They weren't important to her... Then that makes... We have to try to kill Luna or at least make her lose consciousness. But how? Think Kaidou think.

Luna and Shu had disappeared so I have to come up with something now.

''Ayato. Get Yui out of here now. And stay outside.''

''What? Why?''

''Just do as I say.''

''Ore-sama won't take orders from others.''

''Please Ayato. If you do then both of you will stay alive.''

Ayato thought for a little while then sighed.

''Fine. Let's go pancake.'' He went to Yui and picked her up.

''Don't call me pancake! Let me go filthy vampire! Put me down or I'll shoot you!''

''Good luck with that pancake but I'm afriad you dropped your gun.''

''Just put me down!'' Yui struggled but Ayato managed to get outside with her. Great. Now we have the gun... Suddenly I noticed how the fire stopped. Luna must be the one who controls the fire... She must be on her way back! I quickly picked up the gun.

''Take this Laito and hide. When you see Luna shoot her right away okay?''

Laito took it without saying anything and gave a nod. He then went to hide. I hope he will actually shoot her... Soon I could hear Luna's voice.

''Hahaha! That was so fun!'' She laughed while she came inside and looked around.

''Where is everybody? Did you tell them to leave Kaidou? Oh... You wanted to save them right? You are so kind and sweet... But of course... You also have your dark side... Everyone has one!'' She slowly moved closer.

Come on Laito! Shoot her already! Was what I wanted to yell. But he must be struggling. He might be unable to shoot her... What should I do now?

''Trying to save the day. It's not like I will disappear forever. As long as there are nightmares I still exist.''

''I know. I can't stop you but I can still try to save these pepole.''

''And why do you want to do that? They are vampiers. Also the vampire king's sons. Why won't he come and save them? Because he doesn't know or care! Why don't you just let them die? They aren't kind! They kill too you know? Do you think they deserve to live?''

''Every living creature deserves to live. Even them. They still have a chance to change.''

''So even I deserve to live?''

''Yes. Because of the balance. Both the light and the darkness are important.''

''Wow.. So smart of you! Good job brother! I couldn't even expect less from you!'' She clapped and laughed.

''That means you actually have a very evil side... You are so calm all the time... But I know that you can be very evil too... I guess you actually want to strangle me now don't you? Or stab me a hundred times in the heart. I know you Kaidou... So well... Since you are my twin brother...''

''That's true.'' I can't lie. That is actually what I want to do to her right now.

''And I also know... You never loved anybody...'' She whispered into my ear. Is she saying that to make me angry? Well it's working.

''That's not true. I love Candy. She is a very important person in my life.''

''Oh really? Then why didn't you save her when they ripped off her-''

Before she could finish her sentence I pushed her down to the ground and placed my hands on her throat.

''Shut up.''

''Ooh... One of your eyes turned dark blue!''

''Shut up already!''

Slowly she stopped smiling and stared at me. Soon after that a gun shot was heard. My eyes widened when I noticed how her eyes turned back into turquoise and smiled a warm smile.

''NO!'' I quickly picked her up and held her close. Blood slowly dripped down from her head.

''No,no,no! Please say you are alright! Candy.. No...'' Tears slowly began to fall from my eyes. Luna... You knew... You knew all along... And now Candy is the one who died... Laito soon came there too.

''Did I?''

''YES! YOU DID! YOU KILLED THE WRONG ONE!'' I yelled and looked at him. I could see how hurt he was. He looked like he could cry any second now. I looked away.

''I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you.''

Tears were slowly falling from Laito's eyes.

''We can still save her right? There must be a way! Kanato can help! Reiji too... Oh...''

''Reiji's dead now... He can't help.''

''I know...'' Laito was looking down. He must have noticed now how much his brother actually meant. Well it's too late now.

''Let's go. Get Reiji's corpse and get out of here. I have a feeling this place will colapse soon...'' I slowly stood up and held Candy in my arms. Latio went to bring Reiji's corpse and then we went out from the mansion. As soon as we did that the whole mansion fell apart. Nobody said a word. It was very quiet. I slowly went to the Mukami brothers and bowed.

''Please. Could we stay at your place. As you see the mansion-''

''Of course. Follow us.'' Before I could finish one of them already replied. He mst have been the oldest of the four...

All of us then went after the Mukami's. As soon as we arrived we quickly went to take care of Candy. Few of us took care of Candy while the others buried Reiji in the garden. When we did the best we could to take care of Candy I went outside to the garden to see Reiji's grave. It was decorated in flowers and had a big stone too. It looked nice. Tears slowly began to fall again. I just hope we don't have to bury Candy too...

The sun slowly began to rose up on the sky. I looked up at the sky and saw how beautiful it was. How it slowly began to lighten. I want Candy to see beautiful things once again... I want her to feel happinsess again. I don't want her to die... I want her to live.. Just a little longer...


	34. Chapter 34

**Candy's P.O.V**

I slowly began to wake up. When I opened my eyes I didn't recgonize the place I was in. Where am I?

''Oh you're awake.'' A voice then said. I slowly sat up and looked around. I was inside a small room. Everything was made out of tree.

''Where am I?'' I asked and looked at the person. She had a small smile on her face and had long pink hair.

''You are in a dream... Or sort of...''

''Sort of?''

''You are in your mind. Your body is resting right now.''

''I see... Then who are you?''

''Your nightmare side, Luna.

''My nightmare side? You! Weren't you in my dreams?''

''Yes I was... And I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you... But at least Victoria is finally free.''

''Victoria?''

''You know the girl with blue hair? She even talked to you.''

''Right... Dark Candy..''

''Yes... She used to be there.'' Luna pointed at the window. I slowly got up and looked through the window. Outside I could see a beautiful garden with a very big tree. The sky was light blue and only had few clouds.

''Do you see the chains there?'' Luna asked and pointed where the chains were.

''Yes. I can see them..''

''It was there Victoria was chained. In other words you could also say they were your chains too.''

''My chains...'' I looked down on my wrists. I didn't have them on anymore.

''Isn't it good that it doesn't hurt anymore?''

''It feels good... For some reason... I feel very calm right now... But what happened? Why am I sleeping? How did Victoria get free?''

Luna looked down a little bit.

''Well... It's better for me if I don't say it... But the Sakamaki mansion got burnt down... So right now you are at the Mukami's. You don't have to worry. It wasn't you who caused it.''

''I see... But that doesn't answer my question about Victoria.''

''I'll tell you another time. Right now try to rest..''

I laid down on the bed again while Luna stroked my head carefully.

''I'm sorry Candy... For hurting you... But I'll protect you from now on... Since Victoria isn't here now...''

''It's alright... But Victoria and you... Will you miss her?''

Luna smiled a little bit.

''Of course.''

''Do you love her?''

She continued to smile but didn't answer.

''Get some rest Candy.'' She kissed my forehead softly. Her hand was warm... I thought she was scary... But she doesn't seem like that... I wonder if she's only nice to me... I slowly began to close my eyes and fell back alseep with a small smile.

 **Luna's P.O.V**

''Rest well Candy...'' I continued to stroke her head carefully. She was sleeping so cutely with her smile... It made me smile too. But then I slowly walked out from the small cottage. Love huh? Can I even love someone? I'm not sure. Well nevermind. Victoria is gone now. I began to think about what Kaidou said... About balance... It was true. I can't live without Candy and Candy can't live without me... I sighed softly and sat under the tree. The wind blew softly. It was so peaceful right now. It felt nice for once. I would usually get bored but right now... I just want to rest for a little while. I smiled and thought about Victoria a little while closing my eyes.

''I couldn't even say goodbye to you. Then I will do it now...'' I opened my eyes again, looked up at the sky and smiled.

''Goodbye Victoria! I hope you will have wonderful nightmares!'' I smiled. I don't really know what else to say. But that was the nicest thing that came to my mind at the moment. Then I looked down again and continued to smile.

''Sorry Candy that I lied too... Worse things happened than just a little fire.'' I sighed and closed my eyes again. Well that's what I do. I lie, hurt others and scare others. But I don't mind it. As long as I can have fun and can rest like this I'm happy.


	35. Chapter 35

**No ones P.O.V**

When the sun rose up everyone was helping each other to make breakfast. Yuma and Kaidou were in the garden picking different kinds of vegatables while Ruki, Yui and Ayato were in the kitchen. Yui took care of Ayato so he wouldn't explode anything inside the kitchen. Subaru and Kou took care of the blind Shu so that he wouldn't hurt himself while he tried to walk. Kanato and Azusa set the table. And Laito? He was sitting on a chair beside Candy and waited for her to wake up. Her heart was still beating so it meant she was still alive.

Kaidou came inside the kitchen with a basket filled with vegetables such as cucmber and tomatos. Ayato began to wash them then gave it to Yui and she cut them into small pieces. When she cut them to pieces she gave it to Ruki who cooked it. Kaidou then went back to the garden and helped Yuma clean up a little bit. Afterwards they went to wash ther hands.

Subaru and Kou brought Shu to the table. They sat down and waited for the food. Kanato and Azusa did the same.

''Kanato...'' Azusa said.

''What is it?''

''Is... Your teddy... Very important?...''

''Yes. He's like my only friend.'' Kanato replied and looked a little bit sad.

''I tried to... Stich him... together once again...'' Azusa gave Teddy back to Kanato. A big smile appeared on Kanato's face and took Teddy. He hugged it thightly.

''Teddy...''

Azusa smiled a little bit and turned around.

''Azusa... Thanks.'' Kanato then said quietly. He didn't look at him. It made Azusa smile more.

''You're welcome.''

''We won't need to feed you Shu right?'' Subaru asked. Shu gave a small laugh.

''Of course not. I can manage that on my own.'' Shu had bandages over his eyes and he was smiling more and more often now.

''Good.'' Subaru sighed in reife. Kou began to laugh softly. Soon Ruki brougt out the food. Everyone sat down around the table. Then they began to eat slowly.

While they began to eat Candy slowly began to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around.

''Where... Am I?'' She asked. Laito heard her voice. He quickly went t her and smiled warmly towards her.

''You are at the Mukami mansion right now. Everyone is at the dining room right now.''

''Really...'' Candy slowly sat up and smiled a little bit.

''Yes. Come. Let's go and join them.'' Candy nodded and slowly got out from the bed. Laito took her hand and led her to the dining room. Candy saw how livly it was there. Azusa and Kanato were talking to wach other, Kou and Subaru did the same while Shu laughed. Ruki was talking with Kaidou while Yuma and Ayato were fighting about who would get the last meat piece but in the end it was Yui who ate it. A wider smile came on Candy's face then she let out a small giggle. Everyone got quiet and looked at Candy with warm smiles on their faces. Candy smiled back and sat down. Laito sat down beside Candy. Candy looked down on the plate and saw the meal. It was shaped into a smiling face. She giggled more and looked up. Everyones eyes widened when they looked at Candy again. Her wings were visible once again. Kaidou smiled while the others stared at her beautiful colored wings. Candy had a big happy smile on her face while tears slowly fell from her eyes. She was so happy. It felt like she finally had a family again.

''Thank you...'' Candy said so happily while wiping her tears away. Laito held her hand and began to stroke it slowly. Candy wasn't alone anymore. She finally found a place where she could be without worring, without suffering. Her own dream finally came true.

THE END


	36. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **So I have been thinking of making a second part of** _ **Diabolik lovers: A different person,**_ **a continuing part. It will be more about the school Candy went in and it will also show that it is not only about vampire hunting.**

 **Dark Candy might also come back in her original form. So I have quite a lot planned.**

 **But the question is, should I really do it? Is it necessary?**

 **Also I'm very happy that so much of you liked the story!**

 **Edit: Alright I have decided, I will begin to write the continuing part next year 2017. The title will be** _ **Diabolik lovers: Nothing lasts.**_


End file.
